


One Winter's Morning

by Creatrix



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cain is Aaron's father, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidfic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Young Cain, Young Chas, baby aaron, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatrix/pseuds/Creatrix
Summary: One winter's morning, Aaron Dingle, son of Cain Dingle was born.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not be updated anytime soon. I will be writing the _entire_ story and then be uploading periodically.
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

Chas had come to him in hysterics 9 months ago. She’d just turned 14 at the time. She was the same age he’d been when Charity got pregnant. When he saw his little sister cry her eyes out at the very thought of having a baby, his heart clenched. She was only a child herself. “Cain I don’t know what to do!” She said, her head in her hands and tears dribbling from her eyes.

He only ever wanted to protect his family. All sorts of plans ran through Cain’s head. That was the only thing he was somewhat good at, planning, scheming, creating problems and finding solutions. “Chas, you have to be calm.” He says, slowly and softly so the atmosphere dropped into something more manageable. “What do you want to do?”

“I have no idea.”

Months dragged on with that same answer. Anytime Cain bought it up to her, the answer he always got was “I have no idea”.

As Chas swelled up and it became too late to get rid of the baby, the answer was still “I have no idea”. Watching his little sister become a pregnant woman messed with Cain’s head. Chas wasn’t making it easy for Cain to help.

Cain always wanted to protect the people that meant most to him. Chas wasn’t going to be an exception just because she pushed away when they spoke of the baby that was growing inside of her.

Unknowingly Cain began _nesting_. He’d been working at the garage like a mad man, trying to rake in as much money as possible. When they got junk mail, Cain would flick over to the baby section for any specials.

He didn’t realise he was doing it until D-day. Chas was full term, and at any moment she was going to burst. Cain had been waiting 9 months for this. They only packed clothes for Chas, toiletries and without her knowledge, Cain snuck in an onesie for the baby. But it all came ahead when the 2.8kg baby boy was born, screaming and wriggling in the nurse’s hands.

Chas didn’t seem phased, not bothering to look or touch the baby when the nurses asked. Cain grimaced at her snarky teenage attitude, hating that she’d had a baby without expecting to love it in the end. However, his paternal instincts shot out of him like a rocket when he saw his nephew. Chas was giving up something that if Cain could go back and change, he would. “Sir?”

Cain looks up and see’s the midwife holding Aaron. “Would you like to hold him?” Cain jerky nod is his answer, and then, a soft, pliant, gurgling baby is placed into his strong arms. Chas sneaks a peak at her brother and her son. She says nothing.

It was the most intense moment of Cain’s life. The fact that, this boy had no definite future because of his sister’s mishaps. This innocent child didn’t deserve being pushed around, being an outcast, he deserved a family and Cain would give him that. “Chas.”

“Hmm?” A tired Chas replies. Cain looks at her, bringing the baby close to his chest.

“I’ll take him.”

“What?”

“I said, I’ll take him. I’ll make him my son.” Cain repeats.

Chas doesn’t reply, and he can see the little cogs turning in her head. “Are you sure?”

“He’s a Dingle, he should stay.” This is what he should have done with Debbie. “What do you want to call him?” Cain asks, as he runs a finger down the baby’s pink cheek.

“Luke.” Chas replies flippantly.

“Luke?” Cain asks the baby. He never liked Chas’ arrogance towards her pregnancy. “No, how about… Noah? Gabriel? Aaron?” The baby’s tiny eyes blink open and Cain’s heart soars. “Aaron it is then.”

“Sir, we have to take the child and you or the mother needs to write up his birth certificate.” One midwife says. Cain nods and lets her take Aaron from his arms. “We will take him to the nursery and bring him back to the room as soon as his tests are over.”

“Where do I go to write his birth certificate?” Cain asks, a little urgently. He needed it done before they wrote it themselves and put Chas’ name in.

“Front desk.”

Cain does as his told. He leaves his sister to rest, and goes to get Aaron, his son’s, birth certificate. They’d already filled out his date and time of birth; all that really needed filling out was his name and his baby’s name.

Next to ‘Mother’, Cain crosses it out, hoping it would encourage the hospital staff not to bother asking about the baby’s mother. And next to father, in as neatest script as he could, he put ‘Cain Dingle’. He was signing his young life away, he knew that. He was only 17, but he’d always regretted Charity’s choice, and now he could rectify that with Aaron.

When he flicked down to ‘Child’s Name’, he was quick to write ‘Aaron Luke Dingle’. Dingles didn’t usually do middle names, but Chas deserved to have some input into Aaron’s life, may that be being his Aunt, or picking out his middle name. But from that day forward, Aaron Luke Dingle was Cain Dingle's son.


	2. Year 1

Aaron Dingle was born on a very cold Sunday morning. The ground was covered with snow, and the tree’s glittered with icicles. The windows were foggy with frost, but inside the warm hospital room laid a squabbling, warm baby boy. He was flushed pink, tufts of brown hair sat upon his head and his dark curious eyes wondered around, taking in the world he’d been born into.

Cain smirks; amused when Aaron waves his chubby hands around to grab something. He forfeits his finger to Aaron, and watches as his eyes zone onto his finger in his tiny grasp. Something snaps into place, as Cain watches his son acknowledge him. “I love you.” He whispers to the baby.

Oblivious to the declaration, Aaron begins to cry. It’s high pitched and whiny and Cain kind of wants earmuffs, _now,_ but he gently scoops the lightly bundled baby and bounces him around the room. With Chas gone, the doctors said that Aaron had to stay over night so if there were any complications, a professional would be nearby. Cain got to have a room with Aaron for the duration of the observation period.

But, being as he was severely unprepared to have a baby, he hadn’t bought along anything like milk, clothes or nappies for Aaron. According to one of the nurses it was called ‘formula’. It was embarrassing, but the nurses did say that he could use any of their facilities for the extent of their stay. The only thing Aaron Dingle owned was the onesie he was wearing right now. Cain checked to make sure Aaron’s head wasn’t in danger of falling off his shoulders, and cooed him back into quietness. “Come on Aaron, the nurses are coming with food soon.” He bargains with the baby.

Aaron is having none of it, wailing for the whole ward to hear. “Shh, you’re safe. Daddy’s here.” Cain whispers, liking the word on his tongue. He was a _Dad_. He finally got to be the man his own father never was. Shadrach had never been present for Cain and Chas, and he finally got to show him how being a parent was done. If he’d been a better father, Chas wouldn’t even be in this situation.

“Son, if you ever get a girl pregnant when you’re 14, I’ll be pissed.” Cain says to the crying infant. “Oh don’t be such a baby.” He paces the room again, swaying Aaron back and forth, waiting for a nurse to help him. Aaron had a pair of lungs on him that was for certain.

Eventually a nurse comes in with a towel, a bottle and a nappy. “Hello Mr Dingle! It seems Aaron might be hungry!” She says through the cries.

“Yeah, you don’t say.” Cain grits out, sitting on the hospital bed. He props Aaron into a more comfortable position and waits for instruction from Captain Obvious.

“Okay, so I’ve gotten you the bottle myself. While you’re feeding him I’ll explain how you make them.” She says with a fake smile. He’d assumed it was fake since no one ever smiled nicely at Cain without a hidden agenda.

“Here,” She hands Cain the bottle and like he’d seen other women do, put the little plastic part near Aaron’s mouth. “Hold on a sec.” She inturrupts, and Cain stops immediately. This parent thing had made him high strung already. “So, before you give it to him, try touching his mouth with the nipple-"

“What?”

“The nipple? You know the top of the bottle?” Cain’s face flooded red and nodded to keep her talking. Apparently there was no such thing as discretion when it came to parenting. The squishy plastic part of bottle was a nipple and that’s that- leave the immaturity at the door. “So just touch his lips and he should seek it out, when he does let him bring it into his mouth himself.”

“Okay…” He says nervously, and does what she says. The little plastic tip brushed Aaron tiny pink mouth and the cries stopped. He took the bottle and- _silence._ Cain could have kissed the nurse. She was pretty- but his son was a bit more of a priority at the moment. Aaron must have been starving because the formula mixture drained quickly.

“Well done. So, when you make a bottle, you should put hot water in the bottle and a scoop of formula. Depending on how much you’re giving him, means you change how many scoops of formula you need. He’s a newborn so it shouldn’t be a lot.” She pulls out the towel and hands it to Cain. “You might want this. Normally, put a bib on him and the milk that dribbles out will fall on that, but always have a towel so when you burp him, anything that comes back up goes onto the towel and not you.”

Well, that was reassuring. “Does that happen often?” Cain has to ask.

“Depends on the baby.” Cain nods, watching Aaron drain the bottle. “Aaron is 2.8kgs so he should be having around 60-70mls of formula 5 times a day.” She explains. Cain can’t forget Aaron’s little statistics; 2 kilos and 830 grams, 43 centimeters long and healthy as a horse. “Baby’s need schedules, and trust me, you’ll need one too. Try keeping to one, and invest in a watch.”

It was over whelming, and he wished he’d had a pen and paper because he knew he was going to forget everything she said. “Thanks.” Is all he says, keeping his eyes glued on the now full baby. Aaron’s little eyelids droop and he nods back to sleep. Cain takes to bottle off him and hands it back to the nurse.

“Part of the schedule should be burping after meals and naps. So, I know it sucks but you need to wake him up. Give him a burping and then I’ll teach you how to wrap him and put him to sleep.” She says.

The parent crash course was insane. Aaron was doing so many things and Cain was trying to get the hang of it. There was so much to remember, and eventually he did ask for it to be written down. The nurse, who turned out wanted to be called Rhiannon, wrote it all down for Cain. She helped him change Aaron’s diaper, which turned out to be a lot easier then he’d imagined, and he wrapped Aaron up nice and tight for bed.

“Do you normally help the other parents this much?” Cain asks, when he puts Aaron back in the plastic crib.

“No, because they normally know beforehand. But, you seem to be a fairly new dad, and you’re doing all this by yourself so, I’ll cut you some slack.” She says, the pity written all over her face. Cain doesn’t blame her, even though it irritated him. He would prove women like Rhiannon wrong, that he could be the best single dad to Aaron.

“Thank you. I don’t think Aaron would be alive next week if it weren’t for you.” He admits. Cain doesn’t say thank you, but, being in a hospital with a helpless baby in his care and no parenting skills, kind of makes a person change their tune. Rhiannon seemed to understand how little those words must come out of him, and was very chuffed to hear it.

“It’s not a problem. You look like you want to learn, so I’m going to help. Some parents don’t even want us to touch their babies because of bonding or nonsense like that.” She sighs. “Another tip, sleep when the baby sleeps. I’ll see you tomorrow morning with a quick bathing lesson and discharge papers.” She says with a smile.

Cain hadn’t realised he’d been in the hospital all day. Spending even minute with Aaron seemed to chew time until the sun was setting. It was very chilly outside, so the urge to open the window and take a look was snuffed when he thought about Aaron getting cold and sick from the frosty weather. With the spare minute alone, he goes to the room phone, and dials the house number.

After a few rings, someone finally picks up. “Hello?”

“Dad.” Cain bites out. “Is Chas there?” If he could avoid talking to his dad it would be a blessing.

“Nah, she went to a mates house.” Cain curses under his breath. She’d just given birth a day ago, and was going out already. “Whaddya need?” The useless oaf wouldn’t do anything if Cain asked, so he tried to come up with another option.

“Nothing, I’ll call someone else.” Cain hangs up immediately. He begins to think. Who out of the plethora of Dingles could he rely on? Charity was _out_ of the question. He would take 5 Shadrach’s over Charity. His uncles were also a useless bunch, all manly men, leaving their kids to their wives. However, only one had just enough kids to kind of make a difference.

Cain reaches into his wallet and pulls out a list of phone number’s of various Dingle families. He dials the number in, and waits for the dial tone to change into the ringing. Aaron slept silently, without a care in the world. After the 4th ring, the phone lets out a sharp noise and shouting is heard on the other end. “Tina! Clean it now!”

“Aunt Nellie? It’s Cain.” He says, slightly relieved it wasn’t his uncle Zak.

“Cain? Hello dear how are you?” She asks, her soothing voice makes Cain feel a little more positive about this mess he’d gotten himself into. If a Dingle was in trouble, they all flocked to help out. He hoped this was trouble enough to call upon the unrelenting Dingle family brigade.

“I’m fine. It’s just that, I’ve found myself with a little issue and I need your help.” Cain says, almost chuckling at his pun. The thought of having to put Aaron to sleep in his sock draw stopped him from actually laughing.

“Okay, what is it? You know we’ll always help.” She says.

He wondered how big of a problem a member of the family had to have before they weren’t given help. Even the ones in jail are always being helped. “My little issue’s name is Aaron Dingle.”

“Who’s that love?”

“He’s my son.” Cain didn’t expect to feel the fluttery rightness when he said those three words. He also didn’t expect the screech on the other end.

“Dear why didn’t you say something before!” Nellie shouts on the other end. “What is the problem love? Nappies? Clothes?”

“Pretty much everything auntie.” Cain admits. “I need the lot and, you’ve have 5 kids so, I thought you’d help me out.”

“Of course! Okay, what do you need exactly?” Cain lists off everything that’s needed to keep little Aaron alive. “I’ll get it all. You can pay me back later okay dear?”

“It’s fine Aunt Nellie. I have the money.” He replies, thankful he’d done _something_ right in his short life.

“Okay. A lot of this I can probably get for free. I’ll find the crib I have packed away, and I’ll get you some linen I know is also packed away somewhere. Baby clothes; we might have to chat with Colleen or Delilah but I’ll get it. When do you need it by?” She asks.

“Tomorrow, around midday?” Cain guesses.

“Oh how exciting, another Dingle baby! I’ll talk to them. Your uncle Zak will be helping and all. Cain have you told Shad-“

“No. I’d rather just move Aaron in and let the consequences come. He’d probably be too drunk to notice him anyway.” Cain says, the distaste of his father obvious in his voice. The man shouldn’t even be called a father in Cain’s eyes.

Their father didn’t even have the excuse of being a widow or losing a child to explain his alcoholism. He was always good for nothing. Drinking from the morning, then passing out somewhere in the town. The amount of times the bar had called Cain to pick his dad up was ridiculous. Cain made a silent promise to Aaron that he’d be _nothing_ like his father. “Cain dear?”

“Yeah, Aunt Nellie.”

“If you want, when I bring the baby stuff over, I’ll tell him.” She suggests.

“Do what you want. It won’t make a difference.” Cain says, trying not to sound upset with her. It wasn’t her fault, he just lived with a worthless father with more bark then bite. “I have to go, Aaron need’s feeding soon.” Cain lies.

“Sure thing. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow at your house, and we should have everything set up. Will Chas be there?” She asks, and Cain freezes. For all he knew, Chas was getting drunk and falling pregnant all over again.

“I’m not sure. If she is, get her to help.” It was the _least_ she could do now that he’d taken her son off her hands.

“I sure will. I’ll show that girl some hard work. I bet she’s happy about being an Aunt?” Nellie says, trying to keep the conversation alive. 

“I wouldn’t know. I really have to go.”

“Alright love, I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.”

“Bye!” And he hangs up. Everything was sorted, so bringing Aaron home was a little less daunting now. Aaron hadn’t moved an inch in his little crib. Cain peered inside it and saw Aaron’s chest rise and fall, his small eyes sealed shut. It was the most heartening thing he’d ever seen.

“Aaron Dingle.” Cain whispers to the baby. “I’m your Dad. I’m going to try so hard for you. I will _never_ let you down.” Cain thinks back to his own father. “I will never be like him. You deserve more. Every child deserves more. You’ve done nothing wrong, and I’ll make sure that you never have to pay for anyone’s mistakes. I’ll keep you fed, clothed and with a roof over your head every day of your life. I love you so, so much.” A smile graces his face, just talking to his sleeping son made him extremely happy. “Let’s do this little man.”

  

* * *

 

 

“So, I didn’t really think ahead with this one. We don’t have a baby seat.” Cain says as he looks at his car. “Fuck.” Aaron was asleep in his arms, wrapped in so many blankets; it’s hard to tell if the kid was suffocating underneath it all. Rhiannon said it’s important for baby’s to stay warm. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do.” Cain opens the boot to find not a lot of things to work with. There was; a car jack, jumper cables, a tire, rope, a toolbox with _really_ old tools and a torn jacket. He grabs the rope.

Aaron snoozes in the back seat while Cain get’s to work. He pushes the passenger seat’s backrest all the way down. The last time he did that was when he had car sex with Emilie Hurst months ago. Then, he places the sleeping baby on the now reclined carseat. Cain untied the rope, and wrapped it around Aaron and the seat, tight enough so he wouldn’t move but gentle enough so he wouldn’t get hurt. He tried to move Aaron a little, testing it out, and he didn’t move too much which was the main thing.

Cain gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car up. He makes sure he takes off slowly, and brakes softly. He’d never driven this safe in his life. Aaron was changing him a little bit at a time. When he get’s to the house, there are cars parked out the front, with an assortment of Dingle’s unloading baby gear. Cain watches as his uncle Zak and cousin Sam both hold either side of a built playpen.

He parks the car quietly, trying not to catch anyone’s attention and makes a quick work on untying Aaron from his little rope prison. “Look at what happens when you become a Dingle Aaron. Help at every corner.” Cain whispers to the sleeping baby. He shuffles a hand under Aaron’s head and the other under his little bum, and pulls him into the safety of his arms.

They get out of the car, and weave through the other’s that are parked all over the front yard. He can tell who’s in the house just by which cars were parked. Zak and Sam don’t come back out, which means they’d gotten everything inside the house.

“Ready to meet your family?” Cain asks Aaron, as they walk through the threshold and into the warm hearth of the grungy home. His house didn’t seem so crappy when his family was all gathered inside it. The first person to notice him is his cousin Ben.

“Here he is!” He calls, causing all eyes to fall upon himself and his son. There was a small beat of silence, then his little cousin Del squealed when she saw what was in his arms.

“Aaron!” She says, running over to Cain. That snaps the family out of their haze and they all get up to crowd Cain and Aaron. His uncle’s Zak, Ezra and Zeb all come up first to meet the new addition.

“He’s a looker!”

“Congrats Cain.”

“Another Dingle!”

It was too loud. He didn’t need Aaron kicking off the second they got home. Thank god the women took over, otherwise there would be murder. “Cain darling, come with us, we need to show you what we got.” Nellie says from the crowd. Cain follows her out along with his Aunt Colleen and Aunt Gwen. Nellie leads Cain up to his bedroom, which looks extremely different from the last time he’d been in it.

“We’ve set Aaron up in your room since all the others were taken.” Colleen says, placing a hand on the white crib.

“It’s fine.” Cain admits. He never wanted Aaron to ever be out of his sight in this house.

The room felt a bit more lived in now that Aaron’s things had been put in. Against the wall under the window was his bed, and it seemed that the side table didn’t survive because it was replaced with a dresser which Cain uses for his clothes. On the other wall, there was Aaron’s crib with freshly washed butterfly sheets and heaps of blankets. Next to Aaron’s cot was another dresser, which Cain assumes has all of Aaron’s things. At the end of his bed laid a yellow bouncer and in the middle of the floor was a play mat with an attachment with little bits and bobs hanging off it.

“And, we all pitched in and got you a good 2 months worth of nappies. And we bought some dummies and a baby monitor.” Gwen says with a warm smile.

“We also, got you some bottle’s and heaps of formula.” Nellie says. “And if you ever need help, you have to call us. Your uncles are useless so just call us up and we’ll answer any question Cain. Anything no matter how gross or weird.”

“Thank you, I don’t think I can ever repay you guys.” Cain whispers, truly touched by his family’s gesture. He’d only asked for a bit of help, but they’d come through greatly in the end.

“Don’t worry. We never got to have a baby shower so, you don’t have to pay a single pound.” Nellie laughs. “And there’ll be more where this came from. I’m going to spoil this little boy rotten.”

“As well as I.” Colleen nods.

“Why don’t you put the little guy to bed?” Gwen suggests, and he moves to the crib and gently places Aaron in it. “I’ll get the monitor, just wait here.” She says quickly.

“He’s so cute Cain.” Colleen whispers as she peeks into the crib.

“He’s going to be a stunner like his dad.” Nellie grins, patting Cain on the shoulder. He didn’t feel like correcting Aaron’s parentage. It wasn’t important anymore. He was Aaron’s dad and he will forever more take the credit for anything Aaron ever did in his life. Chas and whoever she hooked up with meant little to nothing to Aaron, because he was _his_ baby. No one else’s.

The baby monitor is placed in the crib with the passed out baby, and Cain decides to go downstairs to join the celebrations. Everyone was a little upset that Cain hadn’t said anything sooner, but Dingles always loved to celebrate, no matter the occasion. Everyone praised Cain’s maturity, and boasted at how much hard work each person did that day. Zak and Ezra went back and forth with how tiresome their workloads were and eventually someone stuck a beer in their hands and all was forgotten.

His cousins asked Cain questions about Aaron, and he forgets how young they all actually were. Cain was supposed to be in high school; instead he had a full time job and a baby to look after. They asked about his job at the garage and how is he going to take care of a baby and work at the same time. Cain hadn’t thought that far ahead, but he was entitled with some days to figure out his life as he’d become a father literally overnight. Eventually he becomes introduced to all the new baby items in the house, and notices that _a lot_ of it is for girls. He doesn’t complain, but he makes a note to ‘boyify’ some of it.

Eventually the Dingles started to leave his house. “Remember, call me if you have any issues.” Nellie says with a quick kiss to Cain’s cheek.

“Not a problem.”

Zak pats his shoulder firmly. “You’re a good lad. You’ll make a great father.”

“Thanks Uncle Zak.” He murmurs, the words affecting him more then if it came from his own father. Shadrach had come home drunk and confused as to why half the family was in the house. After a choppy explanation and a few more beers, he was out cold on the couch.

Cain saw his family out, and waited for the last car to leave. He checked his watch, and saw that it was almost time to feed Aaron. The small dirty kitchen, which was once filled with unwashed mugs and grimy dishes, now was littered with baby bottles and containers of baby formula. He recalls all of Rhiannon’s advice and whips together a lukewarm bottle of formula. He takes it into his bedroom where Aaron slept peacefully.

To avoid screaming, Cain slowly pulled Aaron into his arms and woke him up gently. Murky blue-grey eyes appear, and not a tear was in sight. It was a small victory, and before Aaron could ask questions, he shoved the bottle into his tiny mouth. Who said parenting was hard? When the bottle is done, he brings Aaron outside into the kitchen area and cleans the bottle in the rusty sink.

“This is our house Aaron. Your grandpa and auntie Chas live here.” Cain points to the drunken Shadrach. “That’s grandpa. If I had it my way, you and him would never be under the same roof.” Aaron seemed to be soothed by Cain’s constant babble. “Auntie Chas is your mum, but she can’t protect you and give you everything you need. It’s okay though, because you have your dad, me. Isn’t that right Aaron? Yeah.” Cain brushes Aaron’s soft hair and walks out to the front patio to watch the cars drive past.

“You’re going to have a happy life. I’ll make sure of that.” Cain promised. “Do you promise to clean your room when I ask you?” He asks the baby with a smirk. “And wash the dishes when told? Also, I’d love if you did your homework too. We have too many airheads in this family.” He watched the road, patting Aaron’s back and rubbing it soothingly. He could live like this. The calm serene atmosphere was something he could get used to.

It obviously is cut short when a car parks in front of the house and Chas bursts out of it laughing hysterically. “See ya tomorrow Jay!” She shouts into the car and ‘Jay’ drives off. Cain watches as she slugs up to the front door and Cain can tell she hadn’t come home last night while he was in the hospital with Aaron. “Cain! Baby Jesus or whatever your name is.” Chas laughs.

“Aaron.” Cain corrects. “Your son’s name is Aaron.”

“No, you’re son’s name is Aaron. I gave up my baby.” Chas sighs. “Jay took my mind off it.”

“So it seems.” Cain had to ask. “Did you use a rubber?”

“Uh, _yes._ Do you really think I’d make that mistake again?” Chas sneers. Cain never felt like throttling his little sister until now. She was a completely immature 14-year-old girl who didn’t have any concept of the word ‘responsibility’. She’d had a baby and not even that had snapped her out of this funk she’d fallen into. Now here was Aaron, paying for her irresponsibility. 

“Get inside and clean yourself up. You smell rank.” Cain growls, shielding his son from the destroyed girl. Chas shrugs, and tottered into the house without a care in the world. “Well, at least you have me, hey?” Aaron doesn’t move and when Cain shuffles the ridiculously light baby, he notices that Aaron is fast asleep. A smile floods his previously sullen face.

 

* * *

 

 

Screaming Aaron is rare, but has been a constant every night for the past 3 nights. Cain got up from his single bed and padded to Aaron’s crib. Inside sat his son with glassy blue eyes and swollen cheeks. Cain sighs, picking up the distraught little boy. “What’s wrong Aaron?” He asks, resting Aaron on his hip as he makes his way to the kitchen. According to everyone, Aaron was teething.

His aunties had so many remedies for teething and wives tales but mainly to get Aaron some teething rings and putting them in the freezer. Cain pick up one and slots it into his mouth, rubbing at his tender gums. “Feel better?” Aaron’s tears stop and he reaches to grab the ring off Cain. The past 6 months with Aaron had been an experience. So many ups and downs, hilarious and disgusting stories to be told. Aaron had been through so many milestones and Cain was a bit sad to see his newborn grow.

Aaron started drinking his bottles by himself, though Cain has to lend a careful hand so he won’t choke himself, and if he’s not drinking formula, he was eating these weird purees. The vanilla custard one smelt very nice and Cain did try a little bit of it. It wasn’t bad. Aaron was a pretty well behaved baby, and Cain couldn’t complain. He was surprised at how easy Aaron was making it for him. The only downside to Aaron growing up was the _clothes_. Every month bags of clothes needed to be thrown out because it didn’t fit him.

Every weekend, Cain was reading baby catalogues for cheap deals on baby clothes and supplies. The only good thing about him growing out of them, was that he didn’t have to wear pink anymore. “Hey Aaron, let’s take a little peak inside that mouth huh?”

Aaron smiles now. He laughs hysterically too. Once when Cain was changing him, he rubbed Aaron’s tummy and a giant laugh erupted from his tiny boy. Cain couldn’t believe it, and started laughing with him, kissing his face to encourage the greatest sound in the universe.

Cain runs a finger on Aaron’s swollen gums and can feel the rough edges of some teeth coming through. Aaron playfully bites on the fingers in his mouth and Cain kisses his thick brown hair. Over the months, his love for his son only grew stronger. Watching him wriggle on his tummy and grabbing toys out of his hands tended to make Cain’s heart grow bigger for his son.

Any small achievement Aaron over came, Cain made such a big deal over it He was such a proud father. Summer was a great time to be Aaron’s age. The times they just sat outside on the grass letting the cool air rush over them were memorable. Aaron ripping the grass up and trying to eat it was a bit more memorable. Holding Aaron in his arms, knowing that no one would ever take him off him made him feel like a real man. Petty crimes and intimidating people wasn’t adult or manly, it was immature and he knew that.

Shadrach didn’t even notice Aaron most of the time. For once in his life, he actually acted a bit more decent around the house when Cain was with Aaron. He left them alone most of the time, and when Aaron was playing on his mat, Shadrach did spend a bit of time with him, but then left him to Cain when he got bored. His father had been less of a problem then he expected.

Chas, didn’t change. When she turned 15 she went on a bender and came home drunk most nights. Whenever she saw Cain she would either be asking for some money or a lift to go somewhere. Cain used Aaron as an excuse to get out of talking to his derailed sister because she always gets touchy when they talk about Aaron. She hardly touches him, and once when she had to baby sit, she left him alone for 40 minutes and he got the worst nappy rash Cain had ever seen. He never left Aaron with Chas ever again.

Work was okay, allowing Cain to bring Aaron sometimes and allowing him to work flexible hours. Aaron was passed around to Aunties when Cain had to go to work, which put his mind to rest. “Aaron.” Cain says and watches Aaron’s blue orbs flicker up at him in recognition. “Do you know your name is Aaron?” He asks the baby who is too happy chewing on his index finger.

Cain takes his finger out of Aaron’s mouth and wipes it on his pajamas. He takes the cool teething toy and they go back to the freezer and exchange it for a frozen one. They head back to their bedroom and Cain places Aaron in his crib, with the teething toy wedged into his mouth. “Go to sleep.” He whispers. “I love you.”

The next morning, the house is in a bustle. Chas was cleaning as much as she possibly could, Shadrach was probably somewhere buying beer and Cain was getting himself and Aaron ready for the little Dingle get-together. Shadrach’s 44th birthday had been on Thursday, so he told everyone that he would be having a party to celebrate another year he didn’t die of alcohol poisoning. Well, it wasn’t the exact reason but it may as well have been to Cain.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron was a bit fussy that morning. The teething ring seemed to help throughout the night, but his crabby attitude rolled over into the morning. He’d gotten into glaring. Cain doesn’t respond to the look, cleaning Aaron up with ease and getting his kit on. “If you act like a baby today I’m never letting you out of this room ever again.” Cain hisses as he yanks Aaron onto his hip and shoves all the dirty laundry under his arm. It’d have to be done another day because he was too preoccupied with the party. “Chas!”

“What?” She shouts back from the lounge room.

“Have you cleaned the dishes? People need to eat on something.” He calls, placing Aaron on the ground for a couple seconds. “And the forks!” He throws the laundry into the hamper and picks Aaron back up again.

“Forks and knives have been cleaned!” Chas calls back.

Cain gives his son a knowing look. “I have a feeling Auntie Chas is lying.” Aaron doesn’t smile or respond, he just rubs his cheeks and glares at his surroundings. It was such a cute gesture, until you realize the repercussions are screaming and crying. Trying to keep the baby distracted, they head to the kitchen to do a once over and make sure everything was clean. All the dishes were put away, the fridge was well stocked with food and the cutlery was clean. Which was convenient, because the doorbell rang. The Dingles were arriving.

“Come on Aaron, let’s say hello to everyone.” Cain hums as he take’s Aaron off his hip and cuddles the baby to his chest. Aaron rests his head on Cain’s shoulder, which sends floods of warmth into his heart. Aaron’s trust in him was always important. Cain opens the door and family starts to flood in.

“Hiya Cain! Baby Aaron!” Zak booms.

Zak’s family are the first in, giving kisses and cuddles. Aaron didn’t respond to the love, he rubbed his little cheeks in Cain’s neck. “Oh, who’s a grumpy little boy?” Nellie asks, raking her fingers through Aaron’s thick hair.

“He’s been like this all week.” Cain sighs.

“It’s alright love, baby’s have mood swings too.” She smiles. “I better leave him with you, I know how he screams.” Cain nods and closes the front door behind her. He couldn’t argue with that logic. His uncle Zak’s arrival opened the Dingle floodgates. He and Chas ran back and forth to the door to let people in.

Cain probably should have known his dad was going to invite them.

“Chas get the door!” Cain calls over the noise.

“I’m trying to call dad!” Chas shouts back from where the phone was.

He grumbles to himself, kissing Aaron’s head to calm himself down and heads to the door. When he opens it, his heart stops. He never expected to see her. “Charity.”

“Cain.” She says, her eyes narrowing to the baby in his arms. “What’s that?” She asks as her parents go into the house to greet the rest of the Dingle clan.

How did he tell the woman who gave away his child that he’d basically gotten a replacement? “My son, Charity.” She’s looked a lot different since the last time he saw her. “I didn’t know you moved back in with your parents.”

“I didn’t. Carlos dropped me off. Who’s the mother?” Charity replies. Straight to the point. There was never beating around the bush when it came to Charity Dingle.

“No one important. Who’s Carlos?” Cain says, staring into Charity’s eyes, waiting for one of them to ask the real question.

“Carlos is my boyfriend who I’m living with. You know who she is don’t you?” No one speaks. No one replies. The both of them just stare at one another and try to figure out each other’s alternate intention. “Who is she?”

“No.”

“Tell me who she is.”

“No.” Cain moves away from the front door, hoping to avoid a fight inside the house. Aaron is still as quiet as ever on his shoulder.

“Tell me who’s baby is more important than mine!” Charity shouts. She was the first to crack.

“Now we’re getting to the real questions.” Cain murmurs. “Aaron is my son. And I decided to keep him.”

Charity’s eyes narrow. “You think I didn’t want to keep Debbie?”

“I was there Charity. I saw you give birth to her and then the next morning she was gone.” Cain retells. He held Aaron a little closer, shielding him from Charity’s talons.

Charity looked a little on the verge of tears. “No. You weren’t there.” She whispers.

“What does that mean?” Cain grumbles, a bit fed up with Charity’s sob story redemption technique.

“Dad. He sent this woman to the hospital after I gave birth. She told me that I had to give Debbie up for adoption. She said, I would be able to move back in if I did.” Charity murmurs, rubbing her temples as she recalls the memory. “I didn’t want to, but I was really young. I just turned 14, and she was so nice and knew how to hold Debbie and feed her properly.” She sucks in a deep breath. “You weren’t there to tell me not to sign the papers.”

“That’s not my fault Charity.” Cain replies, in a sullen voice.

“I know. I’m just…”

“Jealous?”

“I guess.” She sighs, pulling herself together. “I’ve never told anyone about Pat.”

“Well it’s good to get it out. This is Aaron.” She seemed a lot calmer, so Aaron’s safety was no longer questioned. “Aaron Luke Dingle. My son.” Charity rubs Aaron’s little chubby arm and laughs when he snatches it back.

“Little guy has a bit of an attitude problem.” She grins.

“He’s bitter because his teeth are coming through.” Cain shrugs.

“He looks like you.” Charity murmurs.

“Thanks.”

“Sorry Aaron,” Charity smiles. “But that’s not a compliment.”

“Bitch.”

“Asshole.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dingle Christmas’ were nightmares. The _entire_ family gets together and causes the biggest ruckus in the city. If one person doesn’t go to a Dingle Christmas, then they will be ragged on the entire night and the whole of the next year until you come to the next Dingle Christmas. Cain never missed them. Despite being a whiny teenager, recently turned legal adult, he loved his messed up family and wouldn’t miss Christmas for the world.

And besides, he has to teach Aaron all there is to know about Dingle Christmas. Aaron has gotten into the habit of standing in his crib, which scares the living daylights out of Cain. Waking up to see his son stood upright in his bed was terrifying. Cain doesn’t need to unhook the side of the crib to pick up Aaron out of it anymore, he just heaves the already standing boy out.

But the motor skills end there. Aaron still hadn’t learnt how to walk, which it was apparently normal and he probably won’t for months. Cain’s not worried, one less problem. “Good morning Aaron. What are we going to eat today? I’m thinking scrambled eggs.”

Aaron replies with a series of unintelligible words. It’s hilarious to watch Aaron try to talk to him. Normally he was a pointer, pointing to things he wanted, but now he was trying to talk like an adult. It’s all garbled nonsense but Cain can tell any day now Aaron’s going to get those noises into check and say something real.

“Can you say Dada?” Cain asks. “Da-da.” He says slowly to encourage the words.

Aaron is oblivious and just rambles on his own. In the kitchen, Chas is already on the couch with a piece of toast in her hands and her eyes glued to the TV. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Cain.” She replies. “Merry Christmas Aaron.”

Throughout the year, Chas and Cain have had to sit down and have a lot of conversations about Aaron. Now, she’s finally accepting that he is her nephew. She understands now that she has no responsibility when it comes to Aaron. He didn’t belong to her. So, her attitude shifted. Now she gave Aaron passing kisses when she saw him, and held him when Cain was busy. She baby sat properly and even asked Cain if Aaron needed to be watched for the night.

“Chas, scrambled eggs?” Cain asks as he places Aaron on the floor.

“Nah, I had toast.”

Christmas breakfast isn’t the most exciting thing, but it still was eventful being it Aaron’s _first_ Christmas breakfast. Aaron gets egg all over his face and Cain can’t help but feel proud of himself for giving Aaron the life he deserved. “Aaron, you’re such a mess.” He sighs.

“Babababbababba…” Aaron mumbles out, rubbing the food all over his highchair.

Cain cleans up, which is what he feels he does all the time now that Aaron’s a little functioning human. Cleaning toys, food, him. The place was always a mess when Aarons little hands were within reach. “Yeah keep talking fella.” He sighs, unclasping Aaron from the chair and picking him up. “It’s not you who has to clean up, it’s dada.”

“Dada.”

Cain freezes when he hears that word not leave his mouth. He looks down at Aaron who has the biggest grin on his face. “Did you say dada?”

“Babababbababa…” Aaron continues, lost in his own little world again. Cain could chalk it up to a fluke, but he was sure Aaron had repeated Dada to him. When the dishes are washed and the highchair cleaned, Cain brings Aaron to get cleaned up and put into his Christmas outfit. Chas had used Shadrach’s money to buy a Santa Claus outfit. It was adorable, and with his baby uggs, he looks utterly edible. Cain kissed Aaron’s chubby cheeks and hugged his son close.

“Merry Christmas Aaron.”

“Dada!”

He pulls away and Aaron’s crystal blue eyes lock onto Cain. “Yes! Yes Dada!” Cain couldn’t believe the emotions that ran through him as Aaron said that word. He felt more important in this moment then he’d ever felt before. It felt like Aaron’s confirmation that he was his father. No one else would take that away from Cain. Aaron had bestowed that title upon him.

“Dada, dada, dada.” Aaron repeats. Cain laughs and tickles Aaron’s sides. Giggles engulf Aaron’s tiny body and he quakes with laughter.

It was easily one of the best Christmas’ ever.


	3. Year 2

With Aaron’s birthday so close to Christmas and New year, the decorations that cluttered the plain walls were… mixed. Cain saw the home made charm in green and gold tinsel and blue ‘Happy 1st Birthday’ balloons in the same room. Aaron wouldn’t remember the day, so it could be as botchy as they wanted.

“Dada.” Aaron says. Aaron ‘talks’ a lot now. What with people getting excited when he says ‘Dada’, he continues to say it often, along with the casual baby gibberish.

“Yes Aaron?” He replies, cutting up some finger sandwiches for the party. The others would bring food without being told, but what kind of host would they be if they didn’t make their own platter?

“Dada.” Aaron repeats, more drawn out. He has a playing block in one fist and a teddy in his other.

“Okay Aaron.” He loves their little one sided conversations. Today was a good day, the repetitiveness of filling bread with ham, lettuce and cucumber, Aaron’s little discussions with himself and the TV on low. It created a calm atmosphere that had been missing during the hectic Dingle Christmas and New Year.

“Cain!” Well, it never lasts long.

“Yes Chas?” Cain replies, cutting another sandwich.

“They’re coming in two hours. Do you need anything from the shops?” She asks, racing a hair brush through her dyed black locks.

“You don’t have a license why would you be going down to the shops?” Cain asks, and as expected Chas groans at him.

“Well if you must know _everything_ , Marlon needs some things and I asked if I could join.” She clarifies. “So? Anything?”

Cain turns away from the cutting board and looks around. “We’ve got nappies, we’ve got drinks, the cake’s in the fridge and it’s right underneath the cases of beer. I have decorations and I have… Candles. You have to get candles. And maybe some chips and dip?”

“Sounds good. You know…” She trails off, quickly pretending what she was about to say wasn’t important.

“What Chas.” Cain sighs, knowing what she was going to say was important, and possibly set him off. But he hated secrets between them.

“No. Nothing. Alright I’m off.”

“Chas!”

Aaron stops swinging his toys around and looks up at his father. Cain glares at his sister’s retreating back and cleans up the mess, deciding it’s time to get himself and Aaron done up for the party. The entire house is covered in green Christmas decorations, seeing as they were cheaper then the birthday ones. Aaron doesn’t mind that there are green glittering baubles hanging off the walls instead of streamers or Barney the Dinosaur cutouts.

Aaron and Cain’s room had changed a little since he was born. The bouncer was gone and the play mat had been packed away. With the immanent arrival of Aaron’s walking abilities, the walker had been put away too. The room was a little bare, with just a chest full of toys they’d collected over the past year. Cain takes the teddy off Aaron and throws it into his crib. Before he can cry for the bear, Cain strips him of his pajamas.

Little tricks and distractions like this had been learnt the hard way. It was a full on job taking care of Aaron. Making sure he was safe, wasn’t crying, fed and happy. Cain wouldn’t trade it for the world. He smiles when Aaron tries to crawl away, but he grabs him by the legs and drags him back. This repeats a couple times until Cain starts to blow raspberries into Aaron’s exposed tummy.

Eventually the nappy comes off and a fresh one is put on. He puts Aaron in a pair of jeans, a button up top and a jumper. He slips on a pair of sneakers that Nellie and Zak got him, and he’s all set. Cain dresses while Aaron plays, keeping an eye on his wayward son. When they’re both ready, they don’t expect the living room to be filled with people already.

“Cain! Aaron!” Eli, his youngest cousin shouts, running up to Aaron and Cain.

“Hey everyone…” Cain says, shifting Aaron so that he was facing the family. “You’re early.”

They all surround the two of them, cooing and called out ‘Happy Birthday’ to his son. Aaron bathes in the attention. “Cain, Ezra and I bought a turkey for lunch. Is there anywhere I can put it?” Gwen says sweetly.

“It the kitchen.” Cain says, trying to be loud enough over the kerfuffle of his family. “Here, take him.” Cain says, handing Aaron to the nearest person. The thick wall of Dingles disperses and Cain helps Nellie, Delilah and Gwen set up.

“You don’t have to love.” Delilah says, pulling a tray out of the fridge.

“No, it’s my party I should take responsibility.” Cain mumbles, fiddling with one of the sausage rolls that someone bought over.

He helps the girls put out platters and containers of food where he’s asked. “Well, wonders never cease. I’d never thought you’d turn out like this Cain.” Nellie sighs. “I’m proud of you.”

His heart pounds, and he doesn’t know if it’s normal to feel this way. “I’m just doing what I’m supposed to.”

“I suppose.” She hums, getting back to work. They give Cain more tasks, like putting drink on tables and distributing plates, cups and cutlery around. Eventually Chas and Marlon come back with the shopping. The Aunts gather around the bags like ants around sugar and put them in their proper places.

“Cain?” Chas says. Cain puts down the plastic Christmas cup he was holding and looks at his baby sister. “Don’t have a go.”

“What have you done?” Cain asks.

“Just, promise me you won’t be go off at me.”

He stares at her intently. “Tell me.”

“I called mum.”

Betrayal was the only emotion Cain could process. Their mum had left them as kids, and only came back when she wanted something. Shadrach didn’t care when Faith popped around, just as long as she didn’t stay for too long. They irritated each other like nothing else. Cain has always hated her for leaving them with the oaf of a man. “You didn’t.”

“She’s coming soon. She wants to meet Aaron.” Chas pleads.

“No. No you _didn’t_.” Cain can’t handle what he’s hearing. He can’t even think straight. Some of the Dingles turn in interest.

“Cain, she deserves to know him. She’s his grandmother.” Chas states, as if she was _right_ in this situation. Cain grips the back of a fold out chair like a lifeline. His knuckles go white and his mind is filled with anger; Towards Faith, toward Shadrach, towards Chas. “Cain relax.”

“No!” Cain shouts, silencing the entire party. “Call her back.”

“I can’t she’s already coming.” Chas mumbles finally looking a little bit guilty.

“Well wait at the door and send her away when she comes.” Cain says, venom laced in his voice.

“What’s going on?” Shadrach slurs, seeing his kids fighting.

“Don’t pretend you care.” Cain bites out. He didn’t care who spoke to him, he will have a go at anyone who got in his way. So much for Chas’ warning.

Her eyes snap to her brother, hurt for the way he spoke to their dad. “Cain, leave him alone.” Chas replies with as much forcefulness as she could muster.

“Really? Did _he_ convince you to call her?” Cain asks.

“She’s our mum! She’s Aaron’s grandma!” Chas retaliates. Cain’s hands shake, he’s ready to punch something. Someone.

“No! She’s dead to me. And- and _he’s_ a freeloading homeless person! Aaron is nothing to her.” Cain says, loud enough for the entire room to hear.

“Cain shut up! Shut up!” His sister shouts, looking around at the family. She hates when Cain bad mouths Shadrach in public. “She might mean nothing to you, but she’s _my_ mum. And I invited her.” Chas says, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He never understood why she put up with their useless parents. They’ve done nothing to earn the title as a ‘parent’. Cain would know.

“This is _my_ son’s birthday.” Cain lashes out, and Chas knows _exactly_ what he’s talking about. “And she’s not invited.”

Chas does cry. And he doesn’t care. He’s too angry. “She wanted to see Aaron. I wanted to see her.” She cries.

“Who do you think you are?” Cain roars.

“Sonny-“ Zak starts.

“No! No! Who do you think you are? You invite the one person I never wanted Aaron to meet. I didn’t even want dad near him.” Cain shouts, his hands release the chair and he’s inching closer and closer to his sister. “And you think you have the right to invite that evil woman?”

“Cain back off.” Ben says, trying to get between the siblings.

“Cain I’m sorry.” She sniffs.

“Whose son is he?” Cain asks.

“What?”

“WHOSE SON IS HE?” Cain screams, his voice quivering.

Chas’ brown eyes widen when she looks at her distraught brother. “Y-yours.” Cain falls back, not noticing his hands were firmly gripped on either side of Chas’ shoulders.

“Dada?” A small voice calls. Cain’s body jolts when he hears Aaron call out to him. He turns, and see’s Aaron in Marlon’s arms, eyes twinkling with tears and his face bright red.

“Aaron.” Cain whispers, and before he could acknowledge what happened, he’s racing to grab his son. Aaron cries when he’s in Cain’s arms, gripping him like he was going to lose his father. Cain escapes to the backyard, rubbing Aaron’s back, kissing his curly mop of hair. “I love you. I love you.” Cain chants. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

“Dada.” Aaron cries, his sobs breaking Cain’s heart over and over. How could he lash out like that? One, in front of his entire family and two, in front of Aaron. He needed to get his act together, or he would tear his family apart. He peppers more kisses to Aaron’s face, until the sobs turn into hiccups and the hiccups turn to the deep breathing of sleep. Cain hardly remembers the last time Aaron fell asleep in his arms.

It could have been minutes or hours since the fight.

“Cain.” He doesn’t move when his name is called. “She’s gone.”

Uncle Zak sit’s beside Cain and looks to see a dozed off Aaron in his arms. “She came, asking for you. She wanted to meet Aaron. Chas told her to leave.” A shuddering breath escapes him. “You alright?”

“Why are you asking about me?” Cain whispers. “I made my son scared of me.”

“Our Aaron is going to be just fine.” Zak smiles, stroking a finger over Aaron’s pale cheek. “But you, you weren’t fine. You will remember today, not Aaron.”

“I never want to see her.” Cain breathes. “Ever.”

“Well, that’s something you’re going to talk with Shadrach and Chas about.” He mumbles, looking out at the overgrown backyard. “But, with today’s display, I don’t think they’ll say no.”

Cain nods, sniffing in the emotions he was about to let free. “Okay.”

“You know, you’re still young. You don’t have to bottle everything up.” Zak says and these were the times Cain wished he was his father. He wished he’d had Zak there his entire life to look after him and Chas. “Come back whenever you’re ready.” 

* * *

 

With Faith Dingle’s almost presence, Cain had been a little stressed and irritated. It was taken to 100 when he get’s a phone call from his uncle Zak at 9pm at night. “Cain? Family meeting.”

He packs Aaron up on the spot, calls Chas to get ready and the three of them are in the car, driving to his uncle Zak’s in a heartbeat. Shadrach hadn’t been heard or seen in two days, and if the world was generous he would be dead in a ditch. Of course, he wasn’t. He was actually the reason all the damn Dingles were surrounded in Zak’s cozy abode. “What’s the issue Uncle Zak?” Chas asks as they get in.

Aaron wants to play, but Cain keeps him glued to his waist, not wanting him to ruin the meeting with noise. “Sit down love, it’s our Shadrach who’s in trouble.” The urge to walk out the door had never been so overwhelming to Cain in his life. That man didn’t deserve Cain’s help. “Cain, sit down too.”

“ _Why._ ” Cain grits out, tapping Aaron’s spine in some sort of effort to get his temper under control.

“Because he’s a Dingle. We help one another.” Zak states.

“Please love, sit down.” Nellie says, gently pressing Cain into the couch.

All the uncles and elder cousins had gathered to hear about what Shadrach had done now. It wasn’t as if this was his first offence, he was always up to something. “Our Shadrach is being held in jail for damage on private property.” Zak explains.

“What happened?” Caleb asks. 

Zak cracks open his beer and scratches the scruff on his chin. “Well, according to the police, he was drunk and walked to Kieran Abbot’s place and threw rocks into his window. He swears up and down that he wasn’t anywhere near the house.”

“You believe him?” Cain asks sarcastically, playing with Aaron’s little fingers.

“Yeah, I do.” Zak states, no room for confrontation. “We need to give him an out.”

Ezra stands, crossing his arms. “And how exactly do we do that?”

“Shadrach told me he made up a fake alibi. He said he was black out drunk, but when he woke up he was nowhere near the house so it couldn’t have been him. They were just enemies from the pub and he had it out for our brother.” Zak explains.

Chas rubs her eyebrows. “So what’s his fake alibi?”

Zak looked between his wife, Chas and Cain. “Should-“

“You have to.” Nellie whispers.

Zebadiah rolls his eyes. “Just spit it out."

“He said he was at home with Cain and the baby.”

Cain stops playing with Aaron when he hears that. “Is this a wind up?” The looks he got were a crystal clear answer. “No. I am not going to save him.”

Chas looked ready to wring his neck. “You will not let our Dad go down because you don’t want to lie for him.” She growls. His feisty sister didn’t make Cain budge an inch.

“No. And no one can tell me otherwise.” Cain says, getting himself more comfortable in the sofa. “Anything else you want to talk about?” 

Ezra sighs, pacing towards Cain. “You have to lie for him, If what Zak said is true, then the police will be over to ask questions.”

“And I’ll tell them the truth.” Cain shrugs.

“Cain!” Chas shouts, her voice trembling. “Do this, for me.”

“Why? He doesn’t love you either.” He states, not caring who his stings with his sharp tongue. “In fact, the second he get’s released from the cop shop, he’ll be back inside the same night. So no, I won’t help.”

Nellie hits the tabletop loudly, turning everyone’s head. “Well, if he’s so adamant, then what’s your plan B?” She asks the brothers. The middle aged men look at one another, wondering who was the smart one who came up with the backup plan. “None of you, great. Well, I guess this is goodbye Shadrach then.”

“Cain listen-“ Caleb begins.

“No you listen, he’s better off inside.”

“What if it was me?” Chas asks, pulling at her sleeves in irritation. “What if I was inside and you had to lie for me?”

Cain ponders the thought. “I would help.”

“Then, help us.” Ezra sighs, trying to get his nephew to comply. However…

“But,” Cain starts. “he is their brother. Shadrach is my useless dad. So, they should come together and lie for him.” He smirks. “Good luck lads.”

The disgruntled adults were a bit taken back by Cain’s firm attitude towards his father. “Okay, so we have to think about something else. Obviously our Cain isn’t going to help, so we have to come up with another plan.” Zeb states, scratching his neck in thought. The Dingles band together to come up with plans. Nellie goes around handing out tea’s and beer’s to whomever asks.

Cain just stared at Aaron and mulled over his father’s situation. Aaron was the most prime example of Shadrach’s horrid parenting. He wasn’t supposed to exist. More then that, he was supposed to be with Chas. _More_ then that, Shadrach was supposed to know Aaron was Chas’. But, he let Chas go do whatever she wanted and sleep with whomever. He didn’t even know Chas was pregnant for 9 months. He was supposed to talk to Chas about raising children. He was supposed to know that Chas had given up her son to Cain. But he knew none of this. He just believed the tripe that they fed him.

“Coffee or tea?” Delilah asks.

“Nothing for me.” He replies. Aaron was beginning to get bored and doze off in his father’s strong arms. It was pretty late.

Delilah sighs and sits beside Cain and Aaron. “I know you don’t want to help him. Because he never treated you two right.” He raises a brow, instigating that she should probably cut to the chase. “But, he means a lot to his brothers, and your sister. It would mean a lot to them if you did this.” She smiles down at the sleepy Aaron. “And, when you think about it, he’ll owe you.”

He’d never guessed his Aunt Delilah was cunning. “What do you mean?”

She gives Cain a knowing look. “Well, if he gets on your nerves, you can always threaten him with a call to the police…” Cain smirks, not thinking that far ahead. Uncle Albert had a smart woman on his arm. It was strange she didn’t figure out a way to get the man out of jail yet. Maybe that was her plan all along. Marlon definitely didn’t take after his mother in the crafty department.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” 

* * *

 

“Tellie!”

“Aaron get away from the TV!” Chas shouts.

Cain had to go out, leaving Chas with a vague answer of something about Aaron’s teachers and daycare fee’s. So, it was time for her to step up as an Aunt and take care of Aaron while her brother was away. She picks the little boy up and takes him to the kitchen. “Tellie!”

“No, no tellie. Dinner first.”

Dinner consists of spaghetti. Aaron eats anything that’s put in front of him. Cain tested it once, he put a lemon in Aaron’s hand and he ate it while tears leaked out of his eyes. “Slowly Aaron, it’s not a race.” She sighs, giving him another mouthful of pasta.

“Tellie!” He shouts, sauce spitting out from his mouth.

“Yes, yes, soon.” Chas says, eating her own forkful of spaghetti. Before she gives Aaron another mouthful, the doorbell rings. “Oh! You’ll never guess who that is!” Chas laughs. She leaves Aaron in the highchair and goes to the front door, opening it up.

“Long time no see you slag.”

“Charity!” Chas laughs, hugging her cousin. “You’re awful.”

“Where’s the little man?” Charity asks, swinging her bottle of gin. “Oh! There he is.” She sings, coming up to the messy Aaron. “Do you remember me?”

“When was the last time you saw him?” Chas asks, sitting back in her spot and goes back to feeding Aaron.

Charity thinks back, putting her bag and bottle of booze on the table. “I think he was like… 6 months old or something?”

“That was like, almost a year ago.” Chas laughs. “I wasn’t legal a year ago.” She gloats.

“Oh, so we’re out to pull tonight?” Charity asks. “I don’t think Aaron’s old enough.” Chas smirks at her cousin’s horrible humour.

“No, night in. Cain needs me to baby sit.” Chas sighs, using Aaron’s bib to wipe up his chin. Charity doesn’t admit that she wishes Cain was with them. They’ve always clicked, and she liked being around him. He made her presence feel worth something.

“Where is he?” She asks, but doesn’t get an answer.

Chas watches Aaron’s blue eyes flicker to Charity then her. They were identical to Gordon’s eyes, she’d stared into them long enough when they dated. Aaron’s nose was definitely hers, and his lips and eye shape he got from her too. He was a shade lighter than her, probably more like Gordon’s pasty tone. And his hair was pure Dingle, dark brown and curly. “Charity…”

“Yeah babe?” She asks, opening up the bottle.

“Do you think I could be a mum?” Chas asks, staring at Aaron who now had his eyes locked on the TV.

“’Course. You’re great with Aaron.” Charity shrugs. Chas didn’t know if she could confide with Charity. Cain had made it clear that _no one_ would find out about this. Not even their father knew. “Why?”

“N-nothing. Just, now that I am legal… You know, if I accidently get pregnant, do you think I should keep it?” Charity doesn’t reply then, and it’s now Chas’ turn to be confused. “What’s wrong?”

“What? Oh, sorry yeah, keep it. Kids are great.” Charity mumbles. Chas narrows her eyes at her cousin. She wipes Aaron up and lets him out of the highchair, watching his shuffle over to the TV with his new walking ability. “Look, walking already.”

“Charity, spill.”

“No, forget it.”

“I’ll tell you something if you tell me.”

“I highly doubt that’s fair.”

Chas gives her a challenging look. “Try me.”

They both have a Mexican stare off, trying to either convince the other to confess or drop the topic. Charity breaks when she hears Aaron giggle at the images on the TV. She grabs the open bottle of Gin and takes a swig. “Fine.” She growls. “I had a baby with Cain.”

“ _What_?” Chas whispers incredulously.

“Yep, Debbie was her name.” Charity sighs, drinking a bit more. “I gave her up for adoption.”

“W-why?” Chas asks, a bit shocked that Cain never mentioned this to her before.

“I couldn’t give her the life she deserved I guess. I had no money, no home… It was the only choice. I was 13 at the time.” Charity shrugs. “She would be turning 4 in October.”

“What did Cain say? Did he know?”

“Of course.” Chas nodded, urging her to continue. “I told him just before I gave birth. He came with me to the hospital. He left to grab us some things, or not to worry you guys I don’t know, but then this lady walks in, saying she knows my dad.”

“Who was she?”

“Pat Jones. She came into my room and saw Debbie.” Charity didn’t know if this was a good idea. But Chas was her cousin, and Cain’s sister, who she could tell anything to. “She was so good with her.” The alcohol was getting to her head. “She fed her, she burped her, and she put her to sleep. I was floored Chas.”

Chas puts a hand on her shoulder, hoping she wouldn’t get upset while drunk. “I wanted Cain and I to be a happy little family with Debbie, but I knew I couldn’t take care of her like Pat could. And she said if I gave Debbie to her, Dad would let me move back in. So while Cain was gone, I gave her up.”

“He never seemed different, how did he react?” Chas asks, as painlessly as possible.

“He was confused I think. Probably hurt too. He loved her the second he saw her. But he was 14. I was 13. We couldn’t raise a baby, we were babies ourselves.” Charity takes a deep breath. “So yeah, I had a baby.”

Chas is quiet, letting it all sink in. Her eyes flicker to Aaron, and she doesn’t know if she should tell her best friend about him. “If you could go back, would you keep her?”

The answer isn’t immediate, Charity’s face twisting with emotions and thoughts. “I don’t know. With everything I know now, yeah, I would. Watching Cain with Aaron makes me so jealous because, he could have been like that with Debbie.” She had not time to be regretting choices she’d never fix. “So, what’s your deep dark secret?” Charity adds, “Oh and yeah, don’t tell anyone. Don’t even tell Cain I told you.”

“Okay, but you promise not to tell Cain I told you this.” Chas sighs. Maybe this was for the best. Telling someone besides Cain about this might make her life a bit freer- the secret would be shared. “Aaron’s my baby.” Chas whispers, taking the Gin off Charity.

“Excuse me?” Charity hisses.

“Yeah, I got pregnant and kept it from everyone. I was so embarrassed. Not even Dad knew. I stayed out with mates just to keep it hidden. Cain was the only person who knew.” Chas feels a weight lift from her chest, and she can breathe a little easier. “But I was scared. I was also stubborn. I probably still am.”

“So- so what happened? Who’s his father?” Charity asks.

“Gordon. I think. My ex boyfriend. I broke up with him, three weeks later, I was throwing up my breakfast. I had to tell someone, but the only person I could trust was Cain. He’s my brother.”

“Of course.”

“And he just, took care of me I guess. He asked me all the time ‘What are you going to do?’ Y’know, with Aaron.” Chas sighs, fiddling with the lip of the bottle. “Eventually I was too far along to get rid. I gave birth in January. Cain was with me. I saw him sneak in an onesie in for the baby. I don’t think he knows I saw him do that.” The retelling of the story was just bringing up horrible memories of the girl she used to be. “And when-“ Chas huffed, trying not to let tears fall. “And when I had him, I didn’t want to look at him. I was so bitter, and confused. I never told anyone besides Cain and now I had this, giant responsibility.”

“Hey, it’s okay-“

“It’s not!” Chas sniffs, rubbing her throbbing forehead. “It’s not. I shouldn’t have had him if I wasn’t responsible enough. But Cain, he held Aaron, and I watched- I _watched,_ him fall in love with Aaron. He was tiny in Cain’s arms, and Cain just smiled at him like he was everything. It made me more angry. And he just asks me if he could take Aaron as his own son.” She rants, wiping away the tears that did fall. “And I let him. Because, who the hell knows where Aaron would be now if I took him. If I told Gordon about him. So, yeah, we both screwed up.”

“Chas…” Charity murmurs. She had to admit, she hated Cain a little less now that she knew he hadn’t taken full custody of one of his one night stand’s babies, but his own nephew. “How does it work now?”

“Aaron is Cain’s son. Full stop. From now until the day he dies. And I will accept that. It’s just, I’m thinking about the future.” Chas explains. “What if another child comes along? Will I be ready then?” 

Charity, nods, knowing _exactly_ where her cousin is coming from. “I think, that we will. We both had kids that we couldn’t take care of. Now, I think we can do it. I think we’d be great mums. I mean, if _Cain_ can do it, so can we.” Chas laughs, handing the bottle back to Charity.

“He’s a really great dad though. I’m happy that Aaron has him in his life.”

* * *

 

“Daddy, duckies.” Aaron says, pointing to the ducks gently swimming in the lake.

“I know Aaron, do you want to feed them?” Cain asks his son, handing his a ripped off section of bread.

“Duckies!” His little voice squeaks, taking the bread off Cain and chucking it as hard as he could into the water. “Duckies, duckies, duckies.” He chants, watching the bird flock to the edge of the lake to eat the bread. He giggles when they duck their heads in the water to pick up the food.

He notices that it's only been the two of them for a while. “Where’s Chas?” Cain mainly asks himself, looking around the park. They were supposed to be having family time since Shadrach had come back drunk and scared the daylights out of Aaron when he started mouthing off.

“Chas!” Aaron shouts, repeating anything that comes out of Cain’s mouth. He had to make 10 mental notes a day not to swear in front of Aaron because he was picking anything and everything up now. Aaron was progressing greatly now and Cain kind of feels sad that his son is growing up so quickly. It was a chilly October afternoon, and Aaron was already 19 months old.

He was a little person already.

“Hey Aaron, let’s go find Chas, yeah?” He asks, giving Aaron his hand. Aaron looks at the ducks, looks at Cain, and succumbs to finding his Auntie Chas instead of feeding ducks. Cain takes the toddlers hand, not noticing Aaron’s longing look at the water bird. “Say bye-bye to the duckies.” Cain says, waving to the pond.

“Bye-bye duckies.” Aaron repeats, waving to his new poultry friends. Cain smirks, and tugs his son around the park to find Chas. Aaron is happy to look around and watch the other children play while his Dad dragged him around the giant playground. Cain looks around, trying to find anywhere she could have gone. That’s when he see’s her, bent over a rubbish bin. Cain crouches, slinging Aaron into his arms and races to Chas who is retching into a bin.

“Chas! Chas what’s wrong?” Cain asks, scared out of his wits. Chas has her head resting on her forearm, her breaths slow and deep. “What’s wrong Chas?”

“I, I don’t know.” She whispers.

“Chas!” Aaron says, and Cain looks at his son, realizing something. “Chas-“

“You aren’t.” Cain mumbles. “You can’t be pregnant.”

“I’m _not_. I’m not. I think it might be food poisoning.” Chas reassures. “I’ve been very careful. Been on the pill ever since… then.” Cain nods, shifting Aaron in his arms.

“O-okay. Well, we can’t go home, he’s probably still there.” Cain says quickly. “Do you want to go to the A & E?” He suggests.

“No no, lets just go for a drive or something.” She mumbles, wiping her lips of saliva. “God, what could this be?” She whispers to herself.

They get their affairs in order and get into the car. Aaron’s a bit put off that he didn’t get to play, wiggling in his car seat to get attention. Chas was in the passenger seat with a plastic bag in her hand and a cold sweat taking over her, and Cain, well… He was a bit in the air at the moment. He couldn’t help but think about history repeating itself, but if not, there was something seriously wrong with his sister because she looked awful.

“How do you feel?” Cain asks, trying to sound calm.

“Um, nauseous. But I don’t think I’m going to vom again.” She says between meditative breaths. “I think I have a bug.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Cain grounds out.

Chas glares at her brother. “I’m not pregnant.” She states. “I wouldn’t make that mistake again.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Cain wonders, his irritation obvious.

“Because you think I’m a slag.”

“I don’t. I think you’re my naïve baby sister who needs protecting.” Cain sighs. “Promise me.”

“I promise.” Chas says. “And, thanks.”

“For what?” Cain asks, pulling over when he can tell the drive isn’t making a difference.

Chas smiles warmly and shrugs. “For being there for me I guess. You were probably going to help me again if I was pregnant again.”

“Of course Chas.” The siblings are silent, staring at the scenery. Cain had parked in a layby next to a stretched out green field. “You need someone to take care of you. And I need you to take care of me.”

“Always Cain.” She pats him on the shoulder. “Always.”

“Daddy! Chas!” Aaron calls from the back seat. “Broom!” Chas and Cain burst in laughter, starting the engine up and driving to a chemist to get something to settle Chas’ stomach.

* * *

Daycare was Aaron’s least favourite time of the week. Sad, because he has to do it everyday while Cain goes to work at the garage. It’s almost Christmas and the garage had been busy as hell with families getting their cars checked before they leave for holidays. Cain had been going crazy with customers and picking up Aaron later and later. Eventually, a daycare teacher spoke up. 

“Mr Dingle.”

“Yes?” Cain asks, taking Aaron’s hand that wasn’t waving at the other children and teachers.

“I have to talk to you about something.” The woman says seriously. Cain raises a brow and looks at his son who was paying a bit too much attention.

“Can, I put him in the car and then we can speak?” He asks and the blond woman nods. Cain does so, clipping his son in his seat. “I have to talk to your teacher okay?” He says to Aaron and he gets a cheeky grin in response. He closes the door and turns back to the girl.

“So, I just wanted to talk about how late you’re picking up Aaron.” She says.

“Okay, well today I picked him up at 4, the normal time.” Cain shrugs. “Sorry, miss…”

“Rachel.”

“Rachel, but what is the actual problem?” He asks, making his voice go down and his eyes narrow in imitation lust. He knows women. They were easy to convince. 

Her cheeks brighten and Cain knows he’s snagged her. If she wasn’t going to be won over, he’d work on another one of these young teachers to convince, or a mother of one of the other kids. “I-it’s, its’ just you picked Aaron up 2 hours late 3 time’s this week. It’s policy th-that you pick up your child a-at the time you stated.”

Cain sighs, raking his fingers through his hair. “God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even realize.” He drums his fingers on the side of the car. “It’s just, Christmas is such a busy time of the year.” He rubs his jaw and looks straight into the girl’s eyes. “You know what I mean, Rachel.”

“O-of course!” She stutters.

“What, do you think,” Cain stalks straight up to her. “I should do?” Rachel’s blue eyes widen at their closeness and Cain confirms he’d won her over.

“Um, it’s alright. You can pick him up whenever. Just-“ She stops, the confidence she just conjured disappearing when Cain rests a hand on her elbow.

Cain looks straight into her eyes, ducking down to catch them when she looks away. “Just… What?” Rachel had been played royally by Cain Dingle. She rushed forward and pressed her lips onto his and he smirks in victory. “How about, we finish this when you’re off work.” He whispers into her lips. Rachel presses small kisses on his chin.

“Okay, I finish at 7.” She replies, her voice husky from desire.

“See you then.” Cain pulls away slowly, dragging his hands over her hips and sliding the down her pelvis before slipping away. He opens the driver side door and gives her the most seductive raise of an eyebrow he could manage. Rachel was hooked, her eyes becoming hooded and a sly flirty smirk spread across her mouth.

He gets into the seat and starts the engine. “Daddy?”

“That Aaron, is how you get what you want.” Cain grins. “And if it’s a bloke, well a little pop to their nose should do the trick.” He pulls out and they get back home. Cain get’s Aaron out of the car and into the house, bouncing in his newest achievement. Inside, Chas is already with Eli and Tina, doing homework around the kitchen table.

“Cain!” Eli says with a smile. He’d always looked up to him; Marlon was a bit of a soft lad.

“Am I dreaming?” Cain asks, putting Aaron on his feet. Aaron ‘runs’ to his cousins, soaking in the attention.

“No, we are actually doing homework.” Chas rolls her eyes. “Happy Birthday.” She mumbles.

“My birthday was last week.” Winding up sisters were Cain’s favourite pass time.

“Then Merry Christmas.” She rolls her eyes. “Do your brother’s do this?” Chas asks Tina.

Tina shrugs her shoulders, pulling Aaron in her lap. “Sam, Butch and Ben don’t really talk to me. It’s mum and dad who wind me up the most.”

“Daddy!” Aaron calls, getting Cain’s attention. “Juice?”

“Please. And no, water.” Cain replies, shuffling in Aaron’s daycare bag for his drink bottle. “Shadrach didn’t buy any when he went to the shop and Aunt Chas was too lazy when I dropped her at the shops.”

“I didn’t go to the shops to get _juice_. I went to get booze.” Chas explains. Cain rolls his eyes and passes Aaron his half drunken bottle of water. “Tina, back me up.”

Tina doesn’t say anything, just smirking and giving Aaron a bit of help with the bottle. “That’s right, don’t comment. Because you’re wrong.” Cain points out. “By the way, you have to baby sit tonight. I have a date.” He adds.

“What? But I was going out with Charity!” Chas complains. “It’s Friday night Cain.”

“Why do you always hang around Charity?” Cain sighs. She was a really bad influence.

“Mum says she’s bad news.” Eli mumbles.

“I rest my case.”

“Charity is family, we shouldn’t be mean to her.” Chas mumbles. The two of them had formed a sisterhood over that bottle of gin. They told one another any insecurities or problems and promised never to tell anyone ever.

“Who said anything about being mean? Just stop going out with her.” He suggests. Well, it’s less of a suggestion and more of a request but, Chas knows he only means well. “Anyway, are you going to call her and reschedule?”

Chas glares, but closes her notebook and stalks to the mounted phone, bashing the numbers in. Cain smiles and checks his watch. He has a couple hours before he solidifies his business with Rachel. “I’m going for a shower, keep an eye on him.” He warns his cousins and ruffles Aaron’s hair on the way out. Aaron doesn’t reply, just chews at the mouthpiece of the bottle.

“You’re just too cute aye?” Tina asks Aaron. “Can you say water?”

Aaron looks up. “Water.” It sounded more like ‘Watah’ but he’d basically repeated it.

Eli decides to jump in. “Aaron! Say Eli. Eeee-li.”

“Tellie?” Aaron asks, wondering if that’s what they were talking about. Tina bursts into a fit of giggles while Eli huffs in frustration.

“No, Eli, not tellie.”

“Tellie, tellie, tellie!”

“No, Eli!”

“Chas!” Aaron shouts. Tina is engulfed with laughter by the time Chas comes back and picks Aaron up. “Chas tellie!”

“Okay, okay.” She sighs. “What the hell is going on?”

“E-Eli,” Tina starts but her continuous laughs cut her off. “Eli tried to teach Aaron-“ More giggles. “how to say his name. He just kept saying tellie.” Chas rolls her eyes and kisses Aaron’s cheek. “It was hilarious.”

“How many words does he know?” Eli grumbles.

“Well, he knows Daddy.” Chas says. “He knows Chas. He calls Dad ‘Shad’ because Cain doesn’t call him grandpa, and he can say up, tellie, obviously, duckies, juice, yes, no, water, bickie- he can say banter, for some reason, yucky, doggy and that’s all I really remember. Cain spends more time with him so, yeah he’d know more.” Chas smiles. “Don’t be too upset that he doesn’t know how to say your name. He’ll pick it up soon.”

The kids pack up their gear and sit with Aaron in front of the TV with a children’s show playing and the little lad paying extra attention. He was obsessed with the TV. Chas doesn’t know why, it’s so old that it’s staring to become vintage. Shadrach prides himself of having one of the first colour tv’s. It was 1993, not 1963, Chas tells him every time.

Cain comes out a while later, looking a bit more dapper then usual. He had a blue button up and some form fitting trousers Chas never knew he owned. He walked up to then, his hair still a bit of a birds nest and crouched down in front of Aaron, stroking his son’s hair. “Hey Aaron.”

Blue eyes flicker up to his father. “Daddy.” He gets onto his feet and walks into Cain’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. Cain presses a kiss into Aaron’s cheek.

“Yeah buddy, are you going to be good for Chas tonight?” He asks his almost 2-year-old son.

“Good?” Aaron asks.

“Yes, be good. Otherwise no duckies.” Cain blackmails. But it’s empty, because he loves how Aaron’s face lights up when they go feed the ducks. 

“No duckies? Good.” Aaron says firmly, and Cain –badly- hides his smirk and nods solemnly.

“Alright good lad.” Cain stands and moves to the kitchen. “Chas, I’m making him a sarnie for dinner. Remember to give him his bottle at 8.”

“You don’t have to tell me, I know.” Chas replies.

“Just reminding you.”

“Well relax.”

“Do you always fight?” Tina has to ask.

“Yeah well she forgets a lot.”

“No I don’t, it’s you who forgets.”

Eli scratches his head. “Not even me and Marlon fight this much.”

“Sarnie’s in the fridge.”

“I know!”

Aaron perks up. “Banter!” He shouts, and everyone in the house laughs loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron didn’t know what was going on. What 2 year old does? All he could hear was screaming, banging, his Aunt Chas crying. The bedroom was dark, and there he was, sat in his cot, cuddling a bear and a blanket wrapped around his waist. The voices grew louder, the banging turned to smashing and finally the door flies open. 

“Get out!” Cain shouts, grabbing his sister by the arm and dragging her into the bedroom. He slams the door shut before their father could get in. “Pack a bag.” Aaron can tell they’re in danger. Chas is frightened to the bone, shaking to what she’d witnessed. “Hurry.” Cain says more softly, urging her to get a move on.

“Daddy?” Aaron asks, sitting up right in his bed. Cain sags at Aaron’s confused face, and feels positive that he’s doing the right thing. They had to get out of this house. Their father was off the rails. None of them were safe. He quickly helps Chas with the clothes. They can’t afford to get out of the room to get Chas’ clothes, so they pack all of Cain’s into the baby bag and a few backpacks. Aaron just needs a few change of clothes and nappies.

Cain makes sure he’s got all his money on him. _Lucky_ , Cain thinks, since Chas had already dropped out of school, she could stay with Aaron while he continued to work at the garage and figured how to get them out of this mess. “We have to go.” Cain murmurs, trying to listen out for their father. He reached into the crib and pulls his baby out, blankets and all. Aaron has his arms locked around the teddy.

“C-Cain, where are we going to g-go?” Chas stutters, her hands fumbling with the straps to the backpack.

His eyes drift to the ground, thinking. He rubs her shoulder for some sort of support. “We’ll drive and think. Don’t worry. I’ll always protect you.” Chas nods, her breathing starting to get faster. “Come on, count to ten.” He says, reminding her of their panic routine. Chas nods jerkily, counting softly. Cain uses his free arm to help Chas slink on the backpack and pull the baby bag over it. He knew Chas could hold it together -she was strong.

It felt like it all happened overnight.

Faith had been back again, except uninvited. She was adamant to see Aaron this time around. “It’s my grandson!” She’d holler. “I have a right to see him!” Zak tried to throw her out, but Shadrach drunkenly let her in. Cain refused to let her see Aaron, taking himself and his boy to his Aunt Delilah’s house. Apparently while Chas, Cain and Aaron avoided home, their parents had gotten close again.

It was obvious they were conspiring against the siblings. Chas would listen to their ‘private’ conversations about being together with Chas and Aaron. Just the four of them. When he heard that, he got mad. Very, mad. Shadrach wanted their mother back, and they wouldn’t let the cheat, now manipulator back in their lives.

That’s when the drinking started. After a heated argument and chucking their mother out, Shadrach had gotten wasted, almost exactly like the first time she left when he was 9. Cain couldn’t risk Aaron going through the same thing they went through. Years upon years of verbale and physical abuse because their mother left. So, here they were, hiding in Cain’s room, packing up and _leaving_. For good. “Daddy.”

“Sh, quiet Aaron.” Cain whispers, and his son doesn’t reply. “Okay Chas. I’m going to go first. I can protect Aaron, but I need you to be behind me. And if he pulls me back, run. Run to the car.” He hands her the keys. “Hold them. If we both make it, give them to me, I’ll drive. If we don’t, I’ll drop Aaron, he should run to you, pick him up and _go_.”

“He’s not going to hurt us?” asks Chas. That wasn’t something Cain could answer without making his sister more upset. They line up at the door, Cain in front with his arms wound tightly around Aaron, and Chas skittering scared behind him. Cain slowly puts his hands on the door knob-

 _SMASH_!

He flinches, taking a startling breath. Chas is utterly petrified. “No, no we have to do this. No fear. No fear.” The mantra is a quick fix, just to get the door ajar. Chas can see the hallway, and the keys jingle in her hands. “It’ll be okay Chas.”

They move out of the bedroom silently, looking down the hallway. They can’t see where he is. Shadrach was out of view, but the front door was right there. They could smell escape. Cain took 3 tentative steps towards the front door. Chas is right behind them, as quiet as a mouse. He halts when they get to the archway. This is the only place Shadrach might see them.

Aaron can somehow tell he isn’t supposed to speak, because he is dead silent when Cain peer’s around the corner. The living room was a mess. Bottles of beer were smashed against walls. The couch was askew because Cain had to push it to protect himself and Chas. The lamps had fallen and the dining room chairs were on the ground too.

In the middle of the mess was Shadrach, his back was to them, and he was necking down a bottle of brandy. Cain sighs a little, and looks back at Chas, trying to give her some reassurance through facial communication. It takes a beat, but they begin to move again. Chas takes her own final look at the destroyed house, and follows Cain to the front door. He knows it’s going to make a lot of noise, so he just rips it off like a band aid.

The door swings open. “Hey!” He hears their Dad yell. “Get back here you idiots! You’re fucked without me!” Chas doesn’t turn, Cain blocks it out. Shadrach is too drunk to chase them, and they get into Cain’s car in one piece. Chas takes Aaron and hands over the car keys. She doesn’t bother putting him in his baby seat.

“Drive, drive.” Chas says quickly, watching their greying father advance, sluggishly. That drunken rage still scared them, even as adults. Memories of nights where they would hide from their father, counting, talking, playing pretend, imagining better places while glass shattered in the background, they all flood back. Cain rips into the road, slamming on the acceleration.

It was finally over.

They drive until they’re blocks away from their house. Cain pulls over, but his hands don’t release from the steering wheel. “Where are we going to go?” He asks, taking a peak at his sister and son. Aaron is confused from the looks of it, and tired from all the commotion.

“Uncle Zak’s?” Chas suggests. “I’m going to put him in the car seat.” He just nods, eyes on the road at all times. He can hear Chas get out, open the back door and slide in, strapping Aaron in. She dumps the bags in the back as well, before returning to the passenger seat. “Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere. Anywhere is better then there.” Cain whispers. He knew he should have done this years ago. Escaped that man and his loathsome tirade. He knew the second Aaron came into his life that he needed to get out, but he _didn’t_. He couldn’t protect his family. They were paying for his cowardice.

Chas lays a hand on his bone crushing grip on the wheel. Cain lets go like her hand was fire. “Let’s go. I believe you now.” She says.

She believes Cain now. She believes that Shadrach and Faith were self centered and never thought of their children at all. She finally understands. Cain nods, putting the car into drive and they head straight to their Uncle Zak’s. He’d take them no matter what, and Nellie has a soft spot for Aaron. “Is he okay?” Cain asks, racing down the street. Chas sneaks a peak at Aaron and smiles at what she see’s.

“Yeah, he’s fine.” 

* * *

 When they park, the Dingle siblings take a second to let the night sink in. They were possibly never going to go back home. Cain is the first out of the car, going straight to Aaron and pulling the sleeping baby out of his car seat. Chas is quick to grab all the bags, lugging them to their Uncle’s front door. They’re silent, not needing to say anything, because there was no more that needed explaining or saying. They understood fully what they were doing.

Cain kisses Aaron’s head in comfort, gently tapping the front door to gain anyone’s attention in the house. He reminds himself that he should probably save up for one of those mobile phones. He taps the door again when they don’t hear any movement. “Maybe we should leave-“

Before Chas finishes that sentence, the living room light flickers on. “Hello?” They hear their Uncle Zak’s gruff voice call out.

“Uncle Zak!” Her shout causes a flurry of unlocking doors and footsteps from upstairs. He can hear their uncle swearing on the other side of the door and Cain tries to stay calm for the sleeping child in his arms. He rubs a hand over Aaron’s back, the repetitive pattern giving him something to concentrate on. He felt like a rubber band that had been pulled for too long and too far, now about to snap. Each rub, each intake of air, lets the pressure on the band lessen slightly.

What scared him most was, what would happen if he’d been pushed to the limits and he did snap?

“Chas!” Zak whispers, still realizing that it was 3 in the morning and there were neighbours around. “Cain, come in.” He leads the siblings inside and Cain can finally breathe properly. “What happened?”

Nellie is stood by the stairs, looking at the pair of them with grief written all over her face. “Dad.” Is Chas’ only response. There is no need for an explanation. Zak nods, giving Nellie a knowing look. They were so in tuned with one another. She leaves, and Zak stays with his niece and nephew.

“What did he do?” Their uncle asks, and there is dark undertone to the question, already thinking the worst.

Cain doesn’t reply, he doesn’t do anything, just hold his child like that was the only purpose in his life. Chas watches as Cain shuts down in front of them. She takes the reigns. “He came home drunk. Really drunk. A-and angry. He was throwing things and he pulled my hair. He threatened to take Aaron. He said awful stuff about Cain.” Zak sighs, pulling Chas in for a long needed hug. She weeps against his chest, mourning for the happy family she always wanted.

“Zak.” Cain turns and see’s Nellie with a bunch on blankets in her arms. “Do you want to get them on the lounge?” She asks is hushed tones. Zak nods, and leads them over to the lounge where Nellie starts to cover them with blankets. They take the bags and keep them in the kitchen while setting up for bed. Cain just stands at the edge of the corner lounge, waiting to be moved like a puppet. “Cain love, do you want me to put Aaron in the arm chair?”

“No.” Cain says firmly, clutching his son closer. Nellie doesn’t argue, pulling Cain around and sitting him on the lounge. Cain takes it from there, putting himself and Aaron into a lying position and covering them with the blanket.

“Goodnight love.” Nellie whispers before leaving.

It’s silent. Zak must have put Chas in her own makeshift bed because he doesn’t see her standing around. The lights were all turned off and Cain hardly believes its real. The lights from cars swooping past brighten the living room for a second, and Cain realizes after the 12th car that he can’t fall asleep. His brain is too rattled. He decides to look away from the dark room and stare at the only thing thing that made his horrific life worthwhile, Aaron.

He’s dead asleep, his head tilted back and little mouth open make’s Cain’s heart rip in two. He was just an innocent child and he’d been dragged into this mess of a world. The rubber band he calls his self-control finally snaps.

He didn’t expect this to happen.

Tears, streaming out of his eyes as he stares at his innocent child that he’d raised since he took his first breath. His breath hitched as he shook, the overload of emotions wrecking his entire body. He lets go of Aaron and leaves him, hoping his tremors didn’t wake him. Cain rubs his fits into his eyes, trying to get himself together, but a stray whimper comes out.

_“You never let me be happy!”_

Cain looks to the ceiling, waiting for answers.

_“I try to be with your mother- Can’t you give me that?”_

He grasps his shirt, unknowingly right where his heart lies.

_“I should be allowed to take your happiness away from you.”_

His eyes linger on Aaron’s peaceful sleeping face.

 _“He’s young, he won’t remember you._ ”

Another sob escapes his throat.

_“I hate you.”_

He thought that when he snapped, he would punch, kick, scream away the hurt that resided in his heart. He didn’t expect to cry, to beg for a better life, to mourn the parents he wished he had.

Cain wraps his free hand around Aaron’s chubby toddler hand. After a couple deep breaths, he’s able to talk in a shaky whisper. “I love you so much.” He says to the sleeping boy. “I don’t know how he could do this to us, but I’ll never do that to you. I love you. I love you.” Cain always, keeps his promises.

The next morning, Nellie comes downstairs to see Cain sat at the dining room table with dark bags under his eyes and a mug of tea in his hands. Aaron and Chas were still asleep on the couch. “How are ya feelin’ love?” She asks, checking the water before turning the kettle on.

“Fine.” She doesn’t reply to his lie.

They stay quiet, letting the morning sun flush the room with a warm yellow light. Another day. A fresh start. Cain watches as the rays of sunlight catch on the dust particles in the air. “So, what are your plans?” Cain shrugs, taking another sip of his tea. It’s cold, and he wants to grimace because of the taste, but his head and heart feel cold. “I’d love to have you three here Cain, but you need to have a plan.”

“There is no plan.” It was hard to admit, but it was true. Their future wasn’t set in place and Cain’s plans kept falling through because of all the fear and doubt plaguing his mind.

Nellie doesn’t reply, just makes breakfast for herself and Cain while the rest of the house continued to sleep. He nibbled on the pieces of toast she gave him, not feeling in the mood to do anything. Eventually Chas wakes up, and she sleepily plods over to where they are. “Mornin’.” She mumbles.

“Mornin’ love. How are you feeling?” Nellie asks, just as she did with Cain. Chas however, is resilient, and doesn’t keep her thoughts to herself.

“Upset. But I feel safe.” She says with a small smile. Nellie looks like she’s about to cry, but he doesn’t know for sure because she wraps her arms around Chas and rests her face in her hair, obscuring her tears.

“I’m so sorry. You two deserve so much better.” Chas pats Nellie’s back, giving Cain a ‘see? It’s all fine’ kind of smile. He doesn’t reply, his face frozen in a blank expression. He places the mauled piece of toast back on the plate and turns to the window, is heart not into the family reunion.

“Aunt Nellie, what do you think we should do?” Chas asks when they separate. Nellie combs her fingers through Chas’ black hair.

“I think, that you should stay here for the time being. I will get your Uncle Zak to go over to your house and get your stuff.” Cain has to admit, he’s glad someone else was figuring it all out for him. He was in no state to make decisions. “And then we get your dad some help.” Chas nods, accepting what she’s hearing. Cain doesn’t know if that’s the right or wrong way to go about it all, but he needs a prospect to hold onto.

Aaron wakes up just as their cousins do. He jostles the blankets and Cain immediately gets up to greet him. “Hello Aaron.” Cain murmurs to the woken toddler. Aaron blinks his bright blue eyes and they lock onto Cain.

“Daddy. Daddy. Up.” Aaron makes grabby hands. His voice is gravely but enthusiastic as ever. Cain picks Aaron up and sits back on the couch with him. “Tellie?”

“Later Aaron.” He kisses his forehead. “First breakfast?”

“Cookies?”

“No, how about toast? Or eggs?”

“Eggs.”

Aaron doesn’t notice the watery smile Cain has when they have the simple conversation. It’s not much, but the normality means the world to Cain. They both go to the kitchen, weaving around the other tenants. Butch and Sam argue over who’s having the last of the juice. Tina and Chas laugh about something only they understand. It was the most homely he’d felt in a really long time. “Cain.”

He turns to where he hears his name. Uncle Zak is holding their bags. “What’s wrong?” Cain asks quickly, panicked as to why he was holding their belongings.

“Nothing. I’m just going to leave these in our bedroom for now.” Cain curses himself for being so on edge. Of course their uncle wasn’t going to kick them out.

“Okay.” Cain mutters, resting his cheek on Aaron’s curly topped head. When breakfast comes to a close, they realize that it’s about time to come up with some sort of plan. It wasn’t right to free load at Zak and Nellie’s place while they have their own 4 mouths to feed. “Hey Sis.” She walks over to him and Aaron, her face more relaxed then it had been before.

“What’s up?” She asks, running a hand through Aaron’s bed hair.

“I was thinking, why don’t we try renting a place? You could get a part time job and we could start over.” Cain suggests.

She grabs one of Aaron’s hands and rubs circles in his palm. “That sounds alright. Maybe, I could stay home with Aaron on my days off, so that the daycare is cheaper.”

Cain nods, liking their future more and more.

* * *

 

“Daddy! Blue!” Aaron shouts from the kitchen. Cain groans, slamming the bonnet of the car. His son had become more demanding every day. Their car wouldn’t start but instead of being outside fixing it, he was getting blue cordial for his son who probably wouldn’t end up drinking it in the first place. 

“Where the hell is Chas?” Cain hisses, pulling out the blue cordial and pouring it into Aaron’s bottle. “No more after this okay?” He warns his son, handing him the bottle. Aaron doesn’t notice, and walks away happily with his drink in hand. Cain loves that kid, but he was doing his head in. He had to call the garage to say he couldn’t come in because his car was bust.

It sucks, because that meant fewer things for Aaron when he couldn’t go to work. The rent was always their utmost priority and all their money usually went into utilities. Chas usually helped out, but he had no idea where she was at the moment.

Chas, well she was _supposed_ to be at home, but instead never came back from her little outing last night. Cain _doesn’t_ want to know what she’s been up to, but he _has_ to if he’s going to keep his sister in line. The car is still in shambles outside, and if he wanted to head into work the next morning, he had to go fix it.

It’s a hot July day, and along with Aaron pulling him back and forth, the car being bust and Chas not coming home, he was severely irritated. So when she _does_ come, and with Charity no less, well he isn’t too brotherly.

“I never told him that I liked him!” Chas laughs. “He just assumed.”

Charity ruffles her cropped blonde hair. “I couldn’t believe you danced with him. He was a 10.” Cain’s hands twitch around the socket wrench.

“You know what though, his girlfriend was actually too nice for him.” Chas ponders.

“I think that she would be wild in the sheets though.” Charity cackles.

“Charity!”

Cain yanks his head out of the engine. “Hello ladies.” Cain smiles viciously. They know he’s mad. “Where have you been all night?”

The both of them stay quiet, and the lack of answer speaks volumes to Cain. Charity and Chas give one another a look, wondering who was going to speak first. Cain leans against the car, waiting for one of them to speak up. “I went clubbing.” Chas blurts out.

“Obviously. _Why_?”

“Because Charity invited me!” Chas says quickly, throwing her cousin under the bus.

“You do realise you’re 16 right?” His sarcastic fatherly voice is a bit scarier when one doesn’t know whether it’ll end up in laughter or tears. “Chas-“

“I know. I’m sorry. I just wanted to have fun! I’ve worked my arse off.” She pouts. She was just a teenager. He couldn’t forget that any time soon.

“Chas you have to tell me if you’re going to sleep over someone’s house. I was worried.” Cain mutters, pulling down the bonnet more gently. “But you’re still underage, so you’re not off the hook.” He doesn’t notice Chas and Charity giving each other a ‘look’. “It’s fine, just remember to come to me first. Aaron’s inside watching a hippopotamus documentary if you want to join him.”

The girls nod quickly and get themselves into the house. Cain liked owning his own place and setting his own rules. Chas seemed to have taken to the free life well, and never demanded too much and hardly deviated from the rules. They spoke about everything with one another and they always stuck by. The world was nothing and all they needed was each other. And Aaron.

Nellie had called Cain a week ago with an update on their father. He didn’t care at all, but he needed to know for Chas. She still loved the man, -for some reason- so he listened for her. Apparently he was at home and put the place back to how it used to be. He stopped drinking. Cain doesn’t believe that, but if Nellie accepted the wool over her eyes, who was he to tell her otherwise.

She also said that Shadrach wanted to see Aaron and Chas. He told Nellie that he wasn’t ever going to see them again. Obviously that was the wrong thing to say because it followed with a lot of “Please Cain” “Think about it Cain” “He’s your Dad Cain” What about Chas, Cain?”

The Dingles invited them and Shadrach to alternating events. Shadrach spent Easter with the rest of the family, but they had Christmas booked in with the Dingles. Birthdays were tough, but luckily the gossip traveled fast and detailed, so everyone knew about their stilted relationship. Usually whoever was planning chose whom they wanted to invite.

Chas preens about how much the Dingles want _their_ presence over their Dads. Cain just has to watch his aunts and cousins flock around Aaron to know that they didn’t invite them for their stimulating company. “Cain! Get in here!” Charity yells from inside the house.

Inside, he finds Chas trying to calm down a crying Aaron. “What happened?” He asks, picking his son out of her arms.

“He fell over. Bumped his head on the corner of the couch.” Chas explains. Cain nods and checks Aaron’s head for any cuts.

“Hey buddy, you’re alright.” He murmurs, but the two year old isn’t having it. His cry’s come out louder. “Aaron, relax.” Cain shushes his toddler, bouncing him around the room, trying to distract him from the pain.

Charity watches Cain work with Aaron, watches him be the father she knew he could have been with their Debbie. “Maybe he needs a icepack?”

Cain shrugs, letting her grab whatever that might help the screaming. She gets one out of the fridge and wraps a tea towel around it. “Thanks.” Cain mutters, taking it off her and placing it on Aaron’s head. Chas watches the two of them work around Aaron like real parents. Her heart goes out for Charity; this was what she wanted from the start.

“How old is Aaron now?” Charity asks, watching as Aaron hiccupped into a calmer state

“He’s 2 and a half.” Cain replies, hiking Aaron up to kiss his cheek.

Charity smiles at the little gesture, imagining a little girl in Cain’s arms instead of Aaron. “Debbie would be turning 5 this year.” She whispers to herself, but Cain hears her and grimaces. “Sorry.”

“It’s… Fine. We can’t change the past.” He shrugs. “And my future is sitting right here, complaining about a bump on his head.” Aaron glares, and Cain wonders if he understood what he said.

She laughs, feeling a bit disjointed and upset but still content. “He looks exactly like you. Grumpy face an’ all.”

“He is _my_ son. I’d be a bit worried if he didn’t look like me.” His eyes flicker to his sister then back at Charity. “Do you want to stay for dinner?” He asks, both for a distraction, and also because he wants Charity to stick around for a while. They would always share a special relationship.

She shakes her head. “No, I have to head off. But I’ll see you guys soon, yeah?” Charity asks and Chas grins.

“Of course! Last night was amazing.” The girls hug and Cain rolls his eyes. “Say bye-bye to Charity.” Chas says to the upset Aaron.

“Bye.” Cain replies for Aaron.

Charity takes one of Aaron’s hands and waves it for him. “Bye-bye.”

Aaron doesn’t reciprocate. Cain didn’t expect him too. It made him giddy when he could predict his son’s actions; it made him feel like his real father. He _was_ Aaron’s real father. When Charity leaves, in a flurry of honks and screeching tires, he turns to his sister. “Chas.”

“Yes?”

“Sit down for a second.” The pair of them, along with the grumpy Aaron sit on the sofa. Cain’s heard some rumours, through the grape vine, and the only thing he wants to do is to keep his baby sister safe. “I’ve heard some things. From Family and from other friends.” Chas nods slowly, waiting for him to explain. “I heard that Charity is getting up to no good. Money wise.”

Chas’ eyes widen. “What? I never heard that…”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that since she turned 18, she’d been working at local clubs as a…” The word was so sordid, and he didn’t want Chas to react badly to it.

“As a what?”

“A prostitute.” He didn’t want to sound judgmental, since it was hard to get money in life, but he hated the lengths some people had to go. “Just, don’t get into-“  
  
“Why do you think she does that?” Chas hisses unexpectedly. Cain never would have guessed their family bond was that strong? They hardly saw one another. “She’s never done anything to us.”

“I heard it Chas. It’s just a job. A job, that no 16 year old-“

“She’s not. Charity wouldn’t do that.” He wondered how even now, Chas still had an innocent view on the world.

“I’ve heard from people Chas. And, it’s not hard to believe.” Cain shrugs.

He hated fighting with his sister. But she was so… _Naive_.

“She’s not. And I even went clubbing with her all night and she was fine. We had a good time.” Chas grips her knees, helping herself get off the lounge. “You know, just because you keep a roof over my head, doesn’t mean you should make up lies to keep me out of trouble.” Cain rolls his eyes and watches her retreat to her room.

Aaron looks up, the pain forgotten. “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn her.” He smiles. “How’s your head? Hurt?”

“Daddy.” Aaron puts his hand on Cain’s cheek and puts on a weak smile. “Tellie?”

“Good grief Aaron. Your eyes will go square.” Even so, they get into a comfortable position, Cain with his legs up on the coffee table and Aaron on his lap, head resting on his chest. They turn on the TV and keep it on the kids channel. He takes off the ice pack from Aaron’s head, and presses a kiss next to the bump.

It was good to see Charity, and he’ll always have feelings for her. But it didn’t mean that he wanted her to be in Chas’ life as the bad influence he knew she’d be.

* * *

 

“You, slept with my girlfriend and nicked all her jewelry.” Well, that was a giant accusation. “Now, I’m going to ask for it back, _and_ beat you up.”

Cain shifts Aaron on his lap. “Um, I think you’ve got the wrong person mate.” He didn’t. He was actually right on the money. Actually, he was also missing the part where Cain also pinched a pretty expensive china set from her glass cabinet.

“You’re the only Cain Dingle I know.” He says, leering closer.

“Why would I want to sleep with _your_ girl when I have a two year old at home? Don’t you think I have enough problems?” Cain asks, taking the baby bag from the car and slinging it onto his shoulder.

The giant black man crosses his tree trunk arms. “Why would she lie?”

“Mate, how should I know?” Cain says conversationally. “Maybe she wanted you to get arrested? Maybe she wanted to pretend that her jewelry got stolen but she pawned it? Women are crazy, I tell ya.” He shakes his head, feigning confusion. “Listen, I don’t even know who your girlfriend is,” He really didn’t- It might be Carla? “but I didn’t steal and I didn’t get laid. Not in approximately 2 years to be exact.” Cain lies, cocking his head pointedly at Aaron.

This turns his cogs; the mountain of a man stood in front of him doesn’t attack. With any luck, the meat head would take the bait and back off. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the consequences of his actions at the moment. He had to take Aaron to see the duckies. It was what Cain had decided to do for his birthday from now on. “Fine.”

He tries not to make the sigh of relief obvious.

“Yeah man, don’t worry about it.” Cain waves off, taking another step.

“But if you’re lying, I’m coming for you.” He threatens.

“You do that.” He puts Aaron on the ground and takes his hand. When they’re out of hearing distance, Cain laughs. “Aaron, I cannot wait to teach you how to con people. You’re going to be a great manipulator you’re your father.” Aaron doesn’t respond to the advice. “Alright, ready to see the duckies?” He asks the toddler.

“Daddy? Go duckies?” Aaron asks in broken English. The paediatrition had said that for Aaron’s age he was very switched on, and soon he’ll be saying proper sentences and making small conversations. Cain had to gloat when he heard that, because of course his son would be excelling in everything he does.

They make it to the pond and Cain pulls out a container full of cupcakes that Chas and Marlon made for him and Aaron. “Hungry?”  
  
Being 20 should have been more of an occasion, but he wasn’t the party type of guy. Now with a child, all he wanted to do was spend his special milestones with Aaron and no one else. “Daddy, bread.” Aaron says, his back to Cain.

“Come of Aaron, I have cupcakes.” To prove it, he opens up the container and peels the paper off one. “Mmm!” He moans before biting into the blue frosted vanilla cupcake. Aaron turns and see’s his Dad licking up icing from his upper lip. Not to be left out, Aaron races to Cain’s side and tries to look for more cupcakes.

“Me! Me!” Aaron yells. Cain laughs and ruffles his soft hair.

“Hold up a second mate.” He unwraps anther cupcake and hands it to Aaron. It’s hard for him to grab it, since his arms are bundled up and Cain wrapped a scarf around his neck, but Aaron scoffs the cupcake down. “Slow down buddy!” Aaron smiles, blue icing smattered around his mouth.

It was almost Christmas, and Cain didn’t know what he was going to do in the next year. There had been so many life-altering things that took place this year, and the future seemed a little foggy. He knew he’d have to get Aaron to go back to daycare full time. He had to spend time with children his own age. He was going to turn 3 just after the new year, which meant he was at his crucial socialising development time.

He also had to figure out what he was going to do with Shadrach. They hadn’t spoken to him since Feb. Nellie and Zak continue to update him and Chas, telling them he got help and is on the mend, but it doesn’t ignite the urge to go back and live with him. It does nothing to Cain at all. But he had a feeling Chas could be persuaded.

She would always crawl back to family, even if they’ve crossed her. Chas was too soft. But Cain didn’t forgive, and he never forgot. His father and mother were dead to him-

“Daddy! Feed duckies!” Aaron shouts, the cupcake gone. Cain never remembered a time where he’d smiled at his own father like Aaron smiled at him. He knew he was already doing Aaron proud right at the get go.

“Okay, feed duckies, but first, can you say ‘Happy Birthday Daddy’?” Cain asks. Aaron was almost three, so there was a 50/50 chance he’d say it. He knows Chas had been teaching Aaron how to say it behind his back as a surprise.

“’Appy Birfday Daddy!” Aaron says with a cheeky grin. Cain laugh and pulls the messy Aaron into his lap and plants kisses all over his face. This just rewards him with peals of laughter, booming out of his son. Cain could listen to that forever.

“Thank you Sunshine.” He laughs, hugging Aaron close to his heart.

They go feed the ducks. Aaron splits the bread into tiny pieces and tosses them to the birds. He pretends that he his aim is bad so that the ducks come closer to the bank where they’re stood. Cain has to throw an alternating piece of bread to keep them away. When they _finally_ run out of bread, they sit quietly side by side, watching the ducks float along the murky water.

Aaron babbles with what words he does know, and Cain gives him little answers to the questions that makes sense. “Daddy. Love you.”

Cain looks at the little boy, and couldn’t believe what he’d just said. “What?” Cain whispers. Aaron thinks that he says something wrong, so he stays silent. “No, no. Say it again.”

“Love you.” Aaron mumbles. Cain sighs, a touched smile spread over his lips and her pulls Aaron into his arms. Happy tears were foreign, but he could feel them coming on.

“I love you too Aaron. I love you so so much.” Cain whispers back to Aaron, kissing the side of his head. Aaron just continues to look at the ducks. “I love you more than anyone in this entire world. I love you more then myself.” He puts a little bit of distance between them, put keeps his hands on Aaron’s shoulders.

“You’ll never remember this, so I’ll say it now. You mean more than my own life Aaron. I would kill anyone who ever hurts you. I will love you no matter who you turn out to be. You’re my son, and if anyone says differently, I’ll fight them until my dying breath. I love you.” Cain huffs, a couple tears slipping out. “I’ll always protect you.”

Aaron is confused, but doesn’t complain when Cain hugs and kisses him again. Aaron was always a sucker for hugs and kisses. “Daddy, ice.” 

Cain laughs. “Let’s go get ice cream.”


End file.
